The Love Song of the Disguised Sheikah
by LightWorldMidna
Summary: Link was always glad for the help he recived from Sheik, despite the many questions he wanted to ask him. When he returns to Kakariko village to find it burning, and they are attacked by an invisible force, Sheik's secret is revealed. What will Link do now? LinkxZelda/Sheik Also a humourous look into how Link copes with growing up so fast. T for language and adult themes to be safe
1. The Curious Sheikah

**Okay, so this is just something I suddenly came up with, and thought, 'hey, let's write that!' It's supposed to be a little comedy-like... It's probably not that funny, as humour has never been one of my talents. It's not going to be long, but I hope it'll be good.**

**Basically, it's LinkxZelda/Sheik... This story is written going by the theory of Sheik is Zelda in disguise, so if you don't believe that, please don't complain if you decide to read this.**

**This story also takes a (possibly) humourous look at how Link copes with growing up so quickly, which is why he's depicted the way he is... Unlike my other fics. I wanted to try something new. *shrug***

**Be warned, short chapters! It's also a short story!**

* * *

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..."

Link spun on his heel. Before him stood a figure whose face was half hidden by a torn scarf. Whoever he was, he was dressed like a fighter, but one intending to engage with a more agile form of combat than his own. He opened his mouth to speak, ask him who he was, but he spoke first.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples." His voice was oddly melodic, but maybe that was just the riddle-like phrases he was using. Whoever he was, he spoke as if from a well off family.

"One in a deep forest..." Link continued to look him up and down.

"One on a high mountain..." His frame looked a bit delicate for a fighter...

"One under a vast lake..." His eyes blazed a deep scarlet red.

"One within the house of the dead..." Yet they held a distinctive softness.

"One inside a goddess of the sand..." Link only realised then that he had been telling him something important. He mentally shook himself and was relieved that Sheik didn't seem to have noticed his lack of concentration.

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world..." He managed to stop himself from audibly sighing when his 'destiny' was brought into the conversation. He was only ten! He glanced down at himself. _Make that seventeen._

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs..." A Sheikah? That was when he recognised the red symbol on his front, the all-seeing-eye of the Sheikah. _Wait, did he just say his name was Sheik? That's just Sheikah... Minus the -ah._

"As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..." He was caught up for a moment wondering why this sounded like Sheik had seen him before. _Has he been watching me for this seven years or something?_ "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages..." Link resisted the urge to sigh again. He heard the word 'Temples', and that was all he needed to know. All of this saving the world business was fun as a kid, and he was rather eager, but now, he just felt like sleeping. Even though he'd technically just slept for seven years. _Old habits are difficult to break,_ he thought with a mental smirk, _and apparently I've had that habit for seven years._

"One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..." _A girl I know? Saria?_ Link wondered what Saria would look like now, after seven years. She had always been taller than him. Suppressing a groan, he hoped that Saria hadn't grown much and was still taller than him. "Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..." _Which means I have to be her wake up call_, he thought.

"Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple..." He felt a stirring of hope... "But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village..." That was then crushed.

"Do you understand, Link?" He started guiltily and stared at Sheik. He'd only been half listening to what the Sheikah was saying. He barely noticed his automatic response of a nod until Sheik nodded in response. Mentally kicking himself, he recalled what he could remember about that conversation that wasn't about sizing up Sheik. _Something about equipping myself in Kakariko Village..._

With a sigh, he turned and made his way out of the Temple of Time to head to the Village, trying not to look over his shoulder at the odd Sheikah boy.


	2. Teenage Crushes

Link muttered something rude under his breath as they passed into another part of the Lost Woods. It was odd that none of the Kokiri had changed a day since he left, but Mido seemed to pick him out regardless.

"What is up with you?" Navi asked. "That's not like you at all. You've been acting strange since you got the Master Sword."

"I feel strange," Link muttered in return. "Why, did you think that after seven years, I wouldn't have changed at all?"

"Well, no, but I wouldn't expect you to be so... moody." She sighed.

"I don't know, Navi, I just feel like more than just my body has changed." He shrugged. "I'm thinking about things differently now, too."

"Ah," Navi's tone became knowing with a dash of mockery. "Raging hormones."

"Wait, what?" He stopped in his tracks and stared at his insane fairy companion.

"You know, Link! You're not a kid anymore! You're an adult! Adults are different to kids. Like... They start to become interested in one another." She bobbed up and down excitedly. "Oh, oh! I know! Who do you have a crush on?"

"What?!" Link was taken aback by such a comment. "No one!"

"Oh, come on, you met loads of girls." Navi began to act dramaticly enough to be auditioning for some kind of play. "Saria, the childhood friend, Ruto, the damsel in distress, Malon, the farm girl... Oh! How about Princess Zelda? Go for the high-society girls." She winked at him.

"Oh, shut up, none of them." He looked away, his cheeks feeling slightly warm.

Navi squealed. "Oh, I'm right! You have a crush on the Princess!"

"What?! I don't! Navi, you little-!"

"You've gone bright red!"

Link growled and turned away. "You know, I never thought I'd be jealous of Mido - He doesn't have to put up with this growing up crap!" With that, he stormed off in the direction of the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Navi gave one last squeal and followed him, singing quietly to herself. "Link and Zelda, sittin' in a tree..."


	3. Minuet of Forest

With a lot of quiet grumbling, Link finally passed all of the Mobins. He was battered and bruised, and his shield was rather worse for wear, but there were no serious injuries. He gave a sigh of relief as he realised that he was once again open to Navi's barrage of confusing questions and prying now that there was no reason to be quiet anymore.

"Hey! Look!" Navi floated over to the floor, where there was a raised stone platform. It had the symbol of the Triforce on it, and another somewhat familiar symbol was carved onto it. "Do you recognise that symbol?"

"Yeah, that's the Triforce." He replied.

"Not that one! The one in the circle!" She bobbed up and down in frustration when he said nothing. "It's one of the symbols from the Chamber of Sages!"

With that said, Link recognised it. He looked around, but the only way out of the area other than the way that had come was on a high ledge. "I guess that must be the Forest Temple, then." He sighed. "Let's get this over with..." And he began to walk towards the ledge.

He paused as he recognised the tree stump Saria used to sit on. When she played, and he considered playing her song, just to talk to her. His thoughts were interrupted by a figure jumping from the wall above.

Sheik fell to the floor and walked slowly towards them, his steps small and his eyes closed as he spoke, making it seem like he was reciting something from memory. "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." He stopped, and his gaze strayed to the stump.

Link couldn't resist another opportunity to scrutinize the mysterious Sheikah. Link had always thought he was pretty short, but Sheik was shorter. Despite the ragged scarf he wore, his blonde hair was surprisingly neat. Definitely from a well-to-do family, he grumbled to himself. He walked lightly on his feet, but Link guessed that from the way that he was dressed, he needed to for his style of fighting... if he even did fight. His get-up was completely clean.

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik took a harp from some hidden pocket somewhere, and as he began to strum a melody that was as light and sweet as its echoes were haunting, Link noticed how small his hands were, with delicate fingers, and, yep, as he suspected, well cared for nails.

Sheik repeated the melody once again. "Play the Minuet of Forest!" Link clumsily took his Ocarina from his pouch and attempted to play it. He got only two notes right. He tried again, and this time only got one. Patiently, Sheik played the melody again. Link tried to replicate it and once again, failed. "Listen carefully." Sheik played the song again, slower.

After two more miserable attempts, Link growled at himself. "Sorry, I used to know which note was which..." He apologised. He tried again, with no avail.

Obviously trying Sheik's patience, he tried again two more times before asking him to repeat the melody. Trying not to get flustered over his blunders, he tried to play it again, but through his embarrassment, played even worse than before.

Sheik walked towards him. "Give me that." He leaned forward and took the Ocarina. _He smells like... Strawberries._ "Play it like this." He repeated the Minuet on the Ocarina of Time, his fingers playing over the instrument expertly was if he'd played the very same Ocarina before. He leaned forward, glaring into Link's face as he played it again, slowly, making sure he was paying attention. He finished and handed he instrument back.

Link took the Ocarina and shuffle back a little, feeling a little too warm for his tunic. He guessed it was because he was so embarrassingly bad at playing the song. Raising the Ocarina to his lips, he haltingly repeated the melody once, then played it again, almost as smoothly as Sheik had.

Sheik backed away, and with a nod of approval, he threw something to the ground that exploded in a flash of white light, leaving Link dazed. _Deku nut!_ He gave his head a shake and blinked his eyes clear, but Sheik was gone.

Navi sat on his shoulder, her expression sly and slick with teasing. "Did you just play the same Ocarina he did without wiping it first? Wow, Link, I didn't know you swung that way."

Blushing bright scarlet, he shoved the Ocarina roughly back in his pouch and pulled out the hookshot. "Let's. Just. Go." He hissed through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Can I just point out that I don't intend this to seem like Link is attracted to Sheik thinking he's a man (Although having only been a teenager for a couple of days, I'm not saying he isn't confused), but rather it's one of these 'Attracted to them but can't work out why - subconsciously knows they're someone they don't seem to be'. :P**


	4. Paralysis

**Before it confuses anyone, I decided not to include the Deku Tree Sprout, and instead, Link appears in front of the Forest Temple. Partly because I can't think of anything to put in the conversation with the Deku Tree Sprout that is important to the story, but...**

* * *

Link felt himself floating gracefully to the ground, but, disoriented, he landed on the wrong foot first and ended up collapsing to one side in an unceremonious heap.

"What are you doing? That's not really a great place to sleep, you know." Navi landed on the ground next to his face.

"I know, I'm not trying to sleep!" Link hissed in return, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"If that wasn't trying to sleep, you have a heck of a lot of work to do on your landing." She bobbed up into the air beside him.

He groaned, half from discomfort, half from irritation. "My leg still feels wierd..."

"Your leg? You mean from where Phantom Ganon hit you?"

"Yeah. That was pure electricity or something." He physically grabbed his right leg with both hands and pulled it closer to him before grabbing the door frame of the Temple entrance to pull himself up.

"So, your leg is paralysed." Navi sighed. "You know, for a Hero, you're pretty useless."

"For a fairy, you're pretty useless!" He shot back.

"Hurtful!"

"Every other fairy I find can heal me if I collapse. You just make snarky comments!" He stood, clutching the door frame.

"I've told you before, I'm not that kind of fairy! I'm the kind that helps you!" She floated a fair distance away.

"Help me? You barely know any more than I do. You're not that smart." Link knew it was mean, but he was too wound up to bother apologising.

Navi looked hurt. "Not smart, huh? I told you to dodge Phantom Ganon's attack, but no, and now, here you are, hugging a wall."

"I'm not hugging it!"

She shook her head. "Link, I had no idea your preferences were quite this broad."

He growled, his face getting warm. "Don't bring Sheik into this!"

"Wait, what? I didn't say anything about Sheik..." She floated out of arms reach as he made a grab for her.

"When I am able to walk, so help me, I will take that empty bottle from my bag and put you in it!"

"Hey, hey!" She whined. "You brought him into this, not me! Why did you even mention him in the first place?"

"I..." Link's shoulders slumped. "Well, he's been on my mind a bit..." He glanced at Navi, who was smiling, almost smugly. "Don't get the wrong idea! Not like that!" He sighed. "Just... All I know is his name is Sheik, and he's a Sheikah. Other than that, I don't know who he is."

"I agree, he is, perhaps a little too mysterious." Link almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that Navi was no longer probing. "Next time we see him, we should start asking some questions."

Link nodded in agreement before letting go of the wall and stumbling over to the side of the ledge. Sitting down, he wriggled down, holding himself up by the arms, trying to make the jump as small as possible.

Navi burst out laughing. "Oh, you are so pathetic..."

With a sigh, he fell the rest of the way to the ground, landing on the right foot this time and began to head in the direction of the Lost Woods. "So, where next?"

"You weren't listening to a word Sheik said, were you?"

"Nope." He replied, sounding almost proud.

"Well, I wasn't either."

"So... Back to the Temple of Time?"

"In the hope that Sheik is there?" She gave a disbelieving snort, as if it were the worst idea ever. Then the sighed. "Yep, I guess that's the best we've got."

Link stumbled over the raised stone forest platform, slipping the new Fairy Bow from his pouch. "I can't sneak past any Moblins like this. So I guess we have to do this the fun way."


	5. Future Plans

**Big thanks to Mira Moonshine for favouriting this story, and thanks to XPloylist and TragicMagic14 for your reviews!**

* * *

Link stood in front of the ladder, staring up.

"So how do you plan on climbing that?" Navi asked.

He said nothing, only glancing at Navi.

The grunts of Moblins could be heard not far away, but Link had already shot the two that would have caused him any problems at this point. The fairy watched him stow the Fairy Bow into his pouch and grab the rungs of the ladder and begin to try hopping his way up. "You aren't serious, are you?" She chided.

His only reply was a grunt as he concentrated on climbing the ladder. Missing a rung, he fell back to the floor, straight onto his back with a loud thud. She flinched away at the sound. "Do you have a better... idea?" He asked, winded.

"You could just shoot all the Moblins..." She suggested.

He pulled himself up. "You were the one who told me not to waste arrows if I don't have to."

"But what use is having a load of arrows if you're lying on the floor, having broken something?!" She flitted about, worried. "The way you're going, you're on the way to breaking your neck! Here, at the end of the Lost Woods, no one will come to your aid!"

He stared at her for a moment, surprised. "Wow, I never would've thought you cared about me that much." She was about to rebuke him when his smile turned snide. "But then again, if I broke my neck, maybe you'd help me, like one of those useful fairies."

"Will you just drop it already? I've already told you, I'm not that type of fairy!" He opened his mouth in an overly dramatic yawn. "You're improbable!" She hissed. "Go on, climb that ladder, break your neck, see if I care!"

With a smug grin of success, Link grabbed the rungs of the ladder again and began to pull himself up, this time going most of the work with his hands. As he pulled himself up over the top, using his good leg to give him that last push, Navi floated past him, arms folded. "You weren't expecting me to do that, now were you?"

She looked back at him with a look of feigned superiority. "To be utterly honest with you, I was expecting you to fall and break something on purpose just to get out of saving the world."

He shook his head, laughing. "You think so lowly of me, Navi." He looked up at her with a quirky grin. "I simply thought there must be less painful ways to get out of this."

She rolled her eyes. "You do realise you're going to be going along with your quest, trying to find ways out of it, and by the time you find a way that won't kill you, you've already saved the world?"

He shrugged. "Any way to make the time pass quicker. But I'm not even sure I'll be able to save the world, like you say."

"What do you mean? It's your destiny to save Hyrule!"

"Yeah, but..." He looked up at the sky and stretched his arms. "I couldn't even save the Great Deku Tree."

"Oh, Link, you know that wasn't your fault." Navi sat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But the Kokiri, one in particular, believes I did, and he's never going to let me forget it."

"You mean Mido?" She asked. She then sighed. "Link, you're talking as if you think you're going to go back to Kokiri Forest when you've completed your quest."

"I am." His reply was simple.

"But you're not a Kokiri! You always complain about being different to them, and you're even more different now!" She felt sorry for him. He sounded like he thought he was no different from that ten-year-old him, and it was not like she could blame him.

"I know." He said. He grinned. "I was joking."

"What?" She flew off his shoulder. "You mean I was starting to worry about you, and you were joking?" He nodded. "That's it. I'm never feeling sorry for you again. It's not worth it."

"And don't you know it." He looked down into the pit before them. "Hey, look, there's a hole down there - I wonder if I can trap you in there!"

She floated down to the hole as he jumped into the pit. "I think I'll stay here, thanks." She replied dryly.

She watched him jump slip down into the hole without even looking down it first. "Idiot..." She muttered, floating after him.

She found herself in a little paved pathway that led to a shallow pool of water, above which some fairies flitted about. Link was a few steps ahead of her. "A fairy fountain..." She murmured, hurrying after Link.

Link continued walking along and stepped cautiously into the water and walked towards the fairies. One flew over to him and floated around him, disappearing in a flurry of sparkles. At once he stopped limping, and after a few more steps, he lifted up his right foot and shook it. Obviously, his leg was no longer paralyzed. He looked at Navi with a grin. "Oh, look! Useful fairies!"


	6. Bottled Fairies

**As thanks to William Toryn Cadmer and Bleachshowlover1 for their reviews, I've got this chapter up as quickly as I could! Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and to that anonymous reviewer, hope you find this chapter funnier!**

* * *

"Are you going to let me out now...?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"...Now?"

"Nu-uh."

The fairy let out a sigh and sat herself against the side of the bottle. "We fairies have rights, you know! Right... um, what was your name again?"

Navi sat on the cork of the bottle. She leaned over and looked at the fairy inside. "Navi. And while I'm sorry for you, I think he's very probably going to need your help. He's not what you'd call... smart."

Link flicked Navi off the bottle. "Who said I had to be smart?"

The blue fairy flew up into his face. "It helps!"

"You mean for those times that the 'fairy helper' isn't helpful?" He muttered in reply.

"Oh yeah? Well then, Mr. Hero, if you're so great, why don't you finish this quest without-"

"Uh, excuse me!" The fairy called. Navi stopped mid-sentence and looked over her shoulder. "Um, sorry, it's just a little awkward listening to you two arguing..."

"Sorry." Navi hastily muttered. There was a pause.

Navi elbowed Link in the chest. "Ow! Oh, uh, yeah, sorry."

The fairy stood up again and pressed her hands against the glass. "Why would you need my help, exactly?"

Navi chuckled. "Well, as I was saying, he's not that smart," She completely ignored Link's grumbling. "Nor is he as strong or as skilled as he likes to say he is," She paused long enough for him to snort and roll his eyes. "And, well, he's been tasked with saving Hyrule. He's bound to get himself gravely injured at some point."

"Ah, okay, I can do that." She replied, but she still didn't look happy.

Link tugged his hat back into place on his head as it began to slip. "I've heard that when someone dies, if they have a bottled fairy, the fairy saves them - brings them back to life." He looked like he was talking to the clouds that were floating over Hyrule field. "How do you do that? I mean, for one thing, you're trapped in that bottle, and then, how come you don't just... not bring them back to life?"

"Well," The fairy began. "We can't bring the dead back to life or anything. When these people who told you this were healed by a fairy, they weren't dead, as such. Only so injured they couldn't move, or they blacked out because they were close to death. A fairy like me only heals the wounds or gives them the energy to continue. Using magic, of course. We use the same magic to get out of the bottle. As for 'just not bring them back to life', we fairies are loyal by nature, and when captured, we are... I can't think of the word. Most fairies phrase it as indebted, but I don't see it that way." She shot Link a hostile look. "Anyway, we're obliged to help them. It's like... Fairy Law."

Link stared at the bottle for a moment, then chuckled. "Hey, Navi, do you remember what you said about being smart, or whatever?"

Navi looked up at him from her perch on the bottle, where she had settled again while the fairy was talking. "Hm? Yeah?"

"Yeah, well, this fairy, who is, to use your phrase, 'not that type of fairy', is far more informative than you..."

She growled, then sighed. "I'm getting really sick of your constant insults."

He shrugged. "You started it."

"What, when?" She looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on her. "Oh, do you mean when I was talking about who you have a crush on?"

Before he could reply, the fairy perked up. "Ohh, you have a crush on someone? Who is it?"

Link felt himself blushing and glared at the two of them. "What is it with you pesky fairies and your interest in a guy's crush?!"

Navi looked at the bottled fairy. "It's _Princess Zelda_."

The fairy squealed with excitement. "The Princess! Ohh, and you're the hero who saves her kingdom too! How romantic!"

"Sh-shut up!" Link found himself blushing more when he thought about what happened at the end of all the stories he had heard about a Princess and her hero. "I kinda liked her seven years ago and I haven't seen her since, and I don't know if I'd still like her! A lot can change in seven years!"

Navi leapt from the bottle and bobbed up and down happily. "You just confessed! You did! I only had a hunch before, but now I _know_ it's true!"

"I-I didn't!" He knew the denial was useless. _She tricked me..._

"I've never seen a Hylian go that shade of red before..." The fairy cooed.

Link ignored the fairy's shouts of surprise and mild protest as he shoved the bottle away in his pouch. "Look, we're nearly at Hyrule Castle Town." He furiously stormed over the drawbridge.

Navi follwed behind singing quietly to herself. "Link and Zelda..."


	7. Prelude of Light

**Re-Deads, bad ocarina playing, Link's embarrassment and Navi's teasing! What more could you want from a chapter of****_ The Love Song of the Disguised Sheikah_****?**

**_Huge thanks to 00cLosetFreak00 and Scorpio1182 for adding me as a favourite author_****, big thanks to 00cLosetFreak00 for favouriting this fic, and the usual sprinkling of eternal gratitude to 00cLosetFreak00 and XPloylist for reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link slammed his back against the wall, clutching the Ocarina and staring back at Hyrule Castle Town Market Square with a look of panic. Only when his breathing slowed and he noticed that only the eerie silence had followed him did he breathe a sigh of relief.

"You know, for a hero, you really suck." He practically jumped out of his skin when Navi spoke.

"Thanks, but I think I realised that I'm not really hero material." He looked at the Ocarina in his hands, his fingers playing over the holes.

"You would've thought after that episode with Sheik in the forest, you would've at least practiced your playing." The fairy rolled her eyes.

Link folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at her. "You haven't left my side for a moment since then, and you know I haven't tried. How come you're only having a go at me now?"

She flitted up and down. "Because every moment before that you hadn't practiced wasn't also a moment in which you had just almost been bitten by a Re-Dead!"

He whined. "I tried to sneak past it, but then it moved and I panicked..."

"And made a noise with that instrument that was even more unbearable than your high-pitched screams." She finished.

He grumbled. "You wouldn't be nearly as smug if it was you who had nearly been bitten by a Re-Dead."

"What is wrong with you?" She complained. "You're acting like a scared little kid!"

"You seem to have forgotten that, mentally, I haven't aged more than a month past ten!"

"That's still no excuse to run screaming from a Re-Dead like a little girl. Especially not when you just happen to be in possession of the Master Sword!" She shouted back.

He sighed. "Okay, you know what? How about we practice playing now, play the Sun's Song for the Re-Deads, get to the Temple of Time, talk to Sheik, leave, and never, ever come back here again?"

There was not a moment of hesitation. "Deal."

They sat for a while, Link playing the Sun's Song over and over, Navi telling him that he'd got it wrong. When he did eventually get it right, Navi made him play it again to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Right then, you can play it! Let's go!" She said.

Link crept back into the Market with the fairy in tow. He tried once again to creep past the undead creatures.

And failed.

One of the Re-Deads turned in their direction and began lumbering towards them. Upon hearing Navi's frightened gasp, Link raised the Ocarina. "Don't worry, I've got this" He murmured.

His playing faltered. He got a note wrong, then he couldn't even find the right note. The monster was closing in on them. He tried to play it again, but somehow the melody changed to Zelda's Lullaby half way through. He began to back away, but another Re-Dead from behind him moaned and started towards him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Navi fly off in the direction of the Temple of Time with a cry of terror. "What happened to not running away and screaming?" He shouted after her.

"Just shut up and run!"

Link didn't need to be told twice. With a glance at the creatures following him, he chased after the fairy, screaming at the ear-splitting screech from behind him. Neither of them stopped running of screaming until they were inside the temple.

He shuddered, leaning against the door. "They will... Haunt my nightmares... forever..." He gasped.

"At least it's over..." Navi mumbled in a quiet voice.

"You say it's over," He replied, "but we still have to go back."

"Then I'm in favour of staying here forever and letting someone else do the saving the world thing." She said.

He nodded. "You do not know how much I agree with you on that."

She sighed. "Right then, let's find Sheik..."

They didn't have to look far, as Sheik was standing next to the pedestal of the Master Sword in the back of the temple. "You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage... But there are still other Sages who need your help."

"That's not much of a hello..." Link muttered.

Sheik rolled his eyes. "In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful."

"How many sages do I have to save, exactly?"

"All of them except for Rauru and now Saria." He said it as it were no big deal. _If I'm going to end up stumbling away from those temples like I did the Forest Temple, this isn't going to be any fun._ "You must travel over mountains...under water...and even through time..."

"Wait, through time? You mean again?" Sheik nodded. "But I already did that! Don't tell me I'm going to suddenly get older again..."

"Stop whining. Heros don't whine." He replied. "And no, you're not going to suddenly get older, not unless you go back to your original time first."

Link looked at the sword on his back, then looked at Sheik. "I can do that?"

He nodded. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years."

He looked at the pedestal and gave a sigh of relief. "I guess this isn't so bad after all." He glanced at Sheik's raised eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, are Heros not allowed to complain about their quest, either?"

"Well, they're not supposed to..."

"It's not like when everyone is thanking me they're going to penalize me for complaining a little. I mean, this is difficult. I don't even think I'm that much of a hero."

Sheik cleared his throat nervously. "I think you're a hero..." His voice was quiet.

"You... You do?" _Is he... blushing?_

He continued as if he hadn't said anything, speaking quickly and obviously trying to change the subject. "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly, and I will teach this to you for when that time comes... The song to return you to the Temple of Light... The Prelude of Light..." He paused. "Play the Prelude of Light!"

Sheik readied his harp and raised his hand to play. He plucked the first note, then stopped, looking at Link. "What?" He asked, staring back.

Sheik drew a deep breath. "I just thought you'd have your Ocarina ready." He took his hand away from the harp and put it on his hip instead. _What a girly way to stand._ "What's the matter? Do you want me to play it for you on your Ocarina again?"

Remembering what Navi had said last time, Link's reply came in a heartbeat as he felt his entire body heat up with embarrassment. "No!" he spat. He hastily took the Ocarina from his pouch. When Sheik closed his eyes and began to play, he nervously wiped the mouthpiece of the Ocarina on his tunic, in full view of the fairy.

Sheik played the Prelude of Light, his fingers playing expertly over the harp, giving him an air of absolute composure. When Link tried to imitate said composure, his playing had him metaphorically landing flat on his face. Sheik sighed. "You know, evil isn't going to wait for you to learn how to play the damned Ocarina." He shook his head, irritated. "Do you even practice?"

"Not at all!" Navi piped up.

Link blushed furiously and tried again. He almost played it right, but got the last note wrong. Sheik sighed again and started towards him, playing it again on the harp. He finished, standing in front of Link and held out his hand. Feeling an unexpected spark of hope, he handed the Ocarina to Sheik. "Here, play these notes." Sheik showed him which holes to cover.

"Sorry, what? I still don't get it."

Sheik shook his head. "For Din's sake, Link... It's only six notes!" _Even though I can't see his mouth, I think he's smiling... Is he laughing at me?_ Sheik brushed the scarf covering his face aside and raised the Ocarina to his lips and began to play the tune. Link was hoping to catch a glance of that smile, to prove himself right, but half of his face remained covered, be it by the Ocarina or his hands. _Thinking about it, when Sheik had played the Minuet of Forest, he hadn't shown his face then. He is a master of disguise..._

All too soon, Sheik was holding the Ocarina out to him. Realising he hadn't paid a moments attention to the notes Sheik had played, he prayed to Farore he could play it right to save himself from further humiliation. The relief at playing it correctly almost made him light headed enough to pass out. He played it again, less hesitantly than before, and was surprised to hear Sheik's harp join the harmony. When they finished, they both stared at each other in silence for a moment. "That was... surprisingly amazing." Link said. When he realised he had said it out loud, he almost began physically kicking himself.

Sheik chuckled, putting his harp away and walking back to the pedestal. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands." He looked at the Ocarina in his hands. "Link, we shall meet again!"

"Wait!" Link looked up in time to see a fleeting glance of Sheik before the room exploded in a flash of light that left him rubbing his eyes. When he looked up again, Sheik was gone.

"You know, you just did it again." Navi muttered.

"What?" Link looked down at the Ocarina in his hands and an image of Sheik playing the very same Ocarina flashed into his mind. He quickly raised one hand to his mouth. "Oh, crap."

Navi giggled. "You know, maybe I should stop making fun of you for having a crush on Zelda... And make fun of you for having a crush on Sheik, instead."

Link narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't..."


	8. A Goron Story

**I was up ****_ALL__ NIGHT_** **last night, because the emulator I was playing Ocarina of Time on crashed. Bearing in mind I was playing it as research for this, it set me back a little. I had just finished the Water Temple, happy with myself for doing so (my brother played Ocarina of Time four or so years ago and couldn't get past the Water Temple), and when I went to Lon Lon Ranch and tried to jump the wall with Epona (I had only just worked out how you get her), and it crashed. And because I don't turn my computer off, I put it into standby (long story, because it crashes and breaks down and whatnot), I used to simply de-activate the emulator window and it would pause. Very handy. But the last time I had saved was just before the boss battle with Volvagia! Furious, and determined to catch up with my research (which I was smart enough to get ahead with), I turned on several cheats to make going through the Temples I had already completed easier. I just finished the Mini-Boss battle with Dark Link in the Water Temple again when I realised I could just find a game script on the internet and watch the cutscenes on YouTube.**

**That is why I only have one chapter up today, when I wanted to put up two. Also, I felt like I needed to rant about it to someone. Anyhow... **

**Wow, this story has suddenly become quite popular. I didn't think I was very good at humour at all! But anyway! Huge thankies with a cherry on top to Bleachshowlover1 for adding me as a favourite author, the huge 'you-are-amazing-I-couldn't-do-this-without-you' shoutout to Bleachshowlover1, GlissGirl99, BLUEDYNAMO12, Farore64, and Lady Fai for favouriting this story, and the biggest hugs and 'you-are-the-reason-this-story-is-here' shoutout to XPloylist, Bleachshowlover1, GlissGirl99 and Lady Fai for your reviews.**

**I know this chapter is a little... slow on the humour side, but I hope it's not too bad. Link will be trying to learn the Bolero of Fire next chapter!**

* * *

"I thought this place was called Kakariko Village," Link complained. "but there are more people here than in Hyrule Castle Town!"

"Bearing in mind that at this moment in time, Castle Town's primary inhabitants happen to be a load of Re-Deads..." Navi replied sarcastically.

"I mean seven years ago. There were lots of people, non-undead people, living there back then." He looked around at all the people wandering around. It doesn't make sense that Castle Town is deserted, while humble little Kakariko Village is overcrowded."

"Link, take a look at the people here. Don't you recognise them?" Navi flew over the head of one of the nearby people. "Most of them are from Castle Town. I suspect that most, if not all of the inhabitants of Castle Town moved here while you were having the world's longest nap!"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I was a kid with a weapon. My attention span was practically zilch unless it was something I could cut."

The fairy was speechless for a moment. "That's pretty sick."

"Well, not so much for the blood and whatnot, but more for the novelty. It's like a new toy. Kid gets new toy, and kid wants to play with new toy. The blood... Well, that was a bit of a bonus." He grinned.

"...You are one sick puppy." She murmured.

"I sometimes wonder what colour a fairy's blood is..." He gave Navi a somewhat psychopathic look.

"Okay, moving on swiftly!" She quickly replied. "We should probably see what's what around this Kakariko-Castle Town hybrid Village."

He looked up at Navi and didn't move anywhere. "You know I was joking, right?"

"Joking?"

"About the blood thing." He shuddered. "I don't like blood at all, really. Why do you think I keep my sword so clean?"

She blinked at him several times, her expression unbelieving. "If that was joking, I don't want to even think what you'd be like if you weren't squeamish."

"I never said I was squeamish," He pointed out indignantly. "Just that I don't like blood."

"Same thing." She gave a small shrug. "Both don't like the feeling of their blade, or worse, their hand, plunging deep into a creature's chest, blood dripping down their arm, while their hand squeezes their heart, feeling the small tug of veins and arteries snapping-"

"Okay, stop, please, I think I'm going to be sick!" Link shouted, gagging. He took a deep breath. "And you think I'm the sick puppy?"

Navi simply shrugged with an innocent grin on her face.

* * *

Link clambered his way up the mountain and found himself outside Dodongo's Cavern. He chuckled to himself. "Ah, so many memories..." The entrance was now blocked with rocks.

Navi snickered. "Really? All I can really remember is you running screaming from a big Goron hug."

"Please don't remind me." He replied, and they continued to walk up the mountain. "They hug hard. And I was only a feeble little child."

"You're still pretty feeble." She pointed out. As if to illustrate her point, a boulder bounced it's way down the mountain towards them. Link only had time to gasp in shock before it knocked him back and crushed him against the wall. He collapsed to the floor. She laughed and floated over to him. "Like a Goron hug?"

"Like a Goron hug..." He agreed, wheezing.

When Link finally got up again, they continued up the mountain, now dodging the boulders. And in dodging the boulders, he was actually cowering behind rocks and in niches.

"Wow, the Goddesses really haven't gifted you with anything, have they?" Navi commented.

Link gave her a mild look. "I would be offended, but I actually agree with you." He yelped as a boulder rolled around the corner in front of them.

"We'd get up to Goron City much faster if you stopped cowering at every boulder." She pointed out.

He glared at her. "We are going to get up this mountain, and we are going to get up this mountain my way."

She rolled her eyes and followed him, haltingly, to Goron City.

Once in the city, they were greeted by silence. Link looked around, his expression despondent. "Please tell me this trip wasn't pointless."

"Uh... This trip wasn't pointless?" Navi replied.

There was a pause. More silence. "Liar." He hissed back at her.

"Let's not jump to conclusions... Let's look around. Maybe they're all... sleeping...?"

They made their way down to the second level of the City. "Is it just me, or does it sound like there's a boulder coming this way?" He looked around nervously.

Navi sighed. "You're not scared of rocks, are you?" She shook her head. "No, that's not a boulder..." Something caught her eye. "Look! It's a Goron!" She pointed to a small rock like object rolling towards them. "Uh, Link, you might want to move out of the way..."

"Heh. It's only little. What harm could it do?"

"Famous last-" The Goron hit Link, sent him flying, and turned round, continuing to roll the perimeter. Link groaned, sitting up, rubbing his shin. "Words..."

"The little bastard!" He growled.

"Now, now, don't resort to cussing, he's only a little kid." She said. "Uh, Link? Violence is worse than cussing, and-" There was a huge explosion. "...Bombs are worse than violence."

"What? We used bombs on the last rolling Goron and you didn't complain then." He started towards the Goron kid, who was sitting, dazed.

"Yeah, but he's only a kid." She muttered.

"Ageist."

"Child Abuser."

"Touché."

The Goron shook his head and stood up, puffing out his chest. "How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant!" Link and Navi shared a look. "Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!"

"Aww, he's hero worshipping you." Navi cooed. Link ignored her.

"Link? Your name is Link? You're messing with us." He folded his arms. "It's not a very Goron name..."

"I was named after the Hero called Link!" He replied.

Navi snickered at the Hylian's hopeful face. "I doubt that's you, Link."

The Goron looked up at Link. "What? Your name is also Link? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link!"

He turned to Navi. "How about them apples?" She snorted. "Well, uh, Link, I guess I am."

"Hm, funny." The fairy commented. "You must be going insane. See? You're talking to yourself."

"My dad is Darunia!" The Goron piped up. "Do you remember him? Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it!" He paused and grinned. "Link, you're a hero of us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you! Please give me your autograph! Sign it: 'To my friend, Link of the Gorons'"

"Sure!" Link smiled, giving Navi a sideways glance. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Link!" Navi hissed. "Focus! Important matters to be dealt with!"

The Goron's face fell. "Oh... I guess it's not a good time to ask you for this... If you're busy, I mean..."

"What? The autograph?"

The Goron shook his head and there was a short silence. "Please help everyone!" He blurted. "My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!" He began to cry.

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what? Fire Temple? A dragon?"

"A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain." He explained "That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons... BOOOM!" He threw his arms wide in a comical impression of an explosion. "Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero!" He continued to blubber.

Navi looked up at the roof of the City, as if looking for the dragon. "So, the Gorons..."

He nodded. "Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple while my dad was out... Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia!"

Link tried to reassure the crying young Goron. "But you said Volvagia was destroyed..."

"Dad said that Ganondorf has revived Volvagia... As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia!"

Link sighed."Well, hell."

He sniffed, having stopped crying. "Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone..." He murmured quietly.

Navi looked at Link. "I guess we know where we're going next."


	9. Bolero of Fire

**This one took a little longer than expected... Ugh, writer's block. Anyway, I managed it! I hope this chapter is up to scratch.**

**Thanks to you all for your acceptance of the last chapter, even though I didn't think you'd find it that funny. In my opinion, this chapter is funnier. And much more romantic. Anyway, my thanks go out to six in particular for their kind reviews; XPloylist, as always, GlissGirl99, Lady Fai, Bleachshowlover1, PotterAllTheWay64 and NekoRose26.**

**Enjoy at your own risk!**

* * *

"So, how exactly is that tunic stopping you from burning?"

"I don't know, the kid said it was fire resistant, and it seems like it is." Link looked down at himself. "I didn't know colour could have that much effect on a material's properties."

"Still, how come you're not burning where the tunic isn't covering you?" She pressed.

"It's magic. Don't question it." He replied, matter-of-factly.

"Why not?"

"Because it might get offended and stop working and leave me burning to a crisp!" He shouted at her. She sighed.

"Magic doesn't have feelings-" She started.

"Yeah, well magical tunics do!" He interrupted.

There was a pause. "How old are you, Link?"

He shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, not even I know."

They made their way around the crater in silence for a while. Link occasionally pulled at his tunic, worried about quite how much heat it could withstand. After all, they were going deeper into the volcano. He noticed a few times Navi wiping her brow and panting a little. He said nothing, just smiling down at his tunic.

"Hey, look, there's the entrance! Not far from here." Navi called.

Link looked over the path ahead and groaned. "The bridge is broken... Just my luck." He turned round. "Well, I guess I can't get there now, so I'll have to go back."

Navi grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "Oh no. I did not suffer through this sweltering heat just to turn round and go back again. You are going to find a way across and you are going to get into that temple!"

"You know, you're pretty strong for a fairy..."

"Just shut up and cross that damn bridge!" Navi shouted.

"Okay, okay!" He readied himself to jump.

"Get it together, idiot! Use this!" She dug about in his pouch and pulled out the hookshot. It dragged her almost all the way to the ground before she could flap her wings fast enough to lift it.

Link took it with a sigh. He used the hookshot to pull himself across the gap and dropped down onto what remained of the bridge. Barely a moment after he slipped the hookshot back into his pouch and began to walk long the bridge, Sheik dropped onto the bridge in front of him, making him jump.

"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship." He began, starting to walk along the bridge towards Link and the fairy. "A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time-" He broke off as he tripped on a loose slacks of the bridge. Link darted forward and caught his shoulders before he could fall. _Wow... He's quite... delicate bodied..._

Sheik clutched his arms as he re-gained his balance. Link looked down at him, beginning to feel uncomfortably warm. _There it is again - the smell of strawberries..._ His throat felt dry and his heart was pounding in his chest. "Are, uh, are you okay?" He asked quietly. He barely noticed Navi giggling and hiding in his hat.

Sheik lifted his head to look at Link. "I'm... okay." He stood up, looking nervous and blushing slightly. "Thank you." _This is so awkward!_

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So, um, continue?" He said, stupidly.

Sheik took a deep breath and continued his speech. "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..." He didn't seem to have his mind on the words he was saying, but then again, neither did Link. Link was too busy staring. At Sheik. Who had his eyes trained shyly on the bridge below them. "This song is dedicated to the power of the heart..." Sheik looked up at him then, looking him straight in the eye for a moment before pulling out his harp. "Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."

He paused long enough to wait for Link to take the Ocarina from his pouch, and began to play.

Starting with the wrong note.

He hastily apologised and gave himself a little shake. He played again, this time playing all the right notes, but slower than intended. _His mind is somewhere else right now..._

Link played it almost perfectly first time, only playing an extra note at the end by accident. He then played it with Sheik, and he could feel the Sheikah's eyes on him throughout the melody, but he kept his eyes on the Ocarina. When they finished, both of them put their instruments away in a subdued silence.

Sheik sighed and took a few steps back, looking at the floor. "Link..." He sounded like he wanted to say something.

Link looked up with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?"

There was a pause, and Sheik took a deep breath. "I'll see you again..." He backed away a few more paces and Link caught sight of a Deku Nut in his hand.

"Wait!" He began to run after Sheik. "I..." There was a blinding flash, and Sheik was gone. Link stood there, staring at where he was, not even noticing Navi popping out of his hat and bobbing around his head.

"That was so _hot_!" She squealed. "For Din's sake, Link, why didn't you kiss him?! I know you wanted to! Heck, _you_ know you wanted to!"

"What?!" Link turned to her. "What are you saying? How could you be so... so..." He sighed. "It's none of your business, Navi!"

"Touchy." She murmured. She gave a cry of surprise and only just managed to dodge out of the way in time as Link tried to grab her. "Oh, come _on_, Link! How long are you going to deny it for? You _totally_ have a crush on him!"

"Shut up." He grumbled under his breath as they walked on to the temple.

"Hey, do you want to hear a secret?" She asked.

"If this is anything to do with me having a cr-" He sighed and stopped, deciding not to be in bad mood. "Go on then, tell me."

"Sheik likes you back..."

There was a pause. "...Really?"

"Yep."

"You know what, Navi?"

"What?"

"I really like the smell of strawberries..."


	10. Fire Temple

**Hm, remember what I said about these being short chapters? Yeah, that didn't last long. I'm obviously not a short story type of person. I know I also said to some people that I wouldn't post a chapter tonight, but... someone convinced me to spit one out for you guys. So here it is!**

**My thanks go to Xploylist, GlissGirl99, Bleachshowlover1 and Lady Fai for, not only your reveiws, but your interesting conversations too.**

* * *

"Who's there? Is that you, Link...? Oh, it really is Link!" Link smiled nervously and saluted Darunia, remembering that the last time he had seen him he had been running away from a big Goron hug. "You've grown so big since I last saw you!"

He laughed, still nervous. "Yeah, I'd hope so. How long has it been?"

"Six... No, seven years. I can't believe you didn't visit before now. I want to introduce you to my son!" He replied.

Link scuffed his boots on the floor. "Yeah... No need. I've already met him. He gave me this tunic."

Darunia smiled. "He's a great kid, isn't he? Really loves to hear stories about you."

Link took off his hat and ran one hand through his hair. "That's nice and all... but I didn't really come here to talk about your family..."

The Goron chuckled. "Now Brother, I want to have a man-to-man talk with you, but now's not the time." _A man-to-man talk? Great..._ "Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again!"

Link snorted with laughter. "No shit."

"He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia!" He shook his head. "On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him..."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

Darunia crossed his arms and looked up at the high ceiling. "If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon..."

"That's not a good idea." Link interjected.

"I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer..." He continued.

"Then don't go!"

"But I have no choice." He put his hands on his hips, his voice full of authority.

"Oh, believe me, you do!" Link interrupted.

"Link...I'm asking you to do this as my Sworn Brother..."

"Please don't ask me to save you after you blindly charge in there and possibly get yourself killed..." Link whined, but it was obvious that Darunia wasn't listening to a word that he was saying. _Oh great, a glory speech..._

"While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people!"

"Oh, please, no..." He moaned.

The Goron completely ignored him, as if he hadn't hear him. "The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction. I'm counting on you, Link!"

"Don't count on me..." The words were wasted as Darunia turned and pulled the door open and disappeared through it. Link groaned. "Aw, come on..."

Navi floated out of his hat as he put it back on his head. "A man-to-man chat, huh? Now what do you think _that_ would be about?"

"Probably no different to what you talk about..." He murmured.

"So, Sheik..." She began.

He rolled his eyes."Don't start."

"Aw, come on, humour me." She floated ou to his face. "Sheik? Or Zelda?"

"I don't know." He muttered in a monotone voice as if he didn't even listen to what she said, leaping with a grunt to a platform to his left.

"Or are you one of those jerks who think they can have both?"

"I don't know." He muttered in the same voice.

Navi floated behind him. "...Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't know."

Navi sighed and bobbed up in his face. "Link, I'm confused. You admitted you like Zelda, but... Sheik..."

Link sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know, I know, it's complicated. I can't work it out either. I don't..." He shuffled awkwardly, feeling his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I don't... think about men... that way."

"But you do with...?" Navi trailed off nervously.

"Um, I... I think... yeah." He mumbled.

"But, Sheik?" She pressed.

Link scratched his head. "I'm not sure how, but he... he's just..." He said nothing else.

"Can't find the word?" She sighed when he shook his head.

"I can't explain it. He's... _feminine_. Really feminine." He bit his lip.

Navi settled on his shoulder. "You think he's a girl?"

"I... I never thought about that." There was a pause. "No, I don't think he can be. He's not got... a female body shape." Link finished awkwardly.

"Well," Navi murmured. "His voice isn't definitively male or female."

"Just... stop talking about it. You're making me feel strange." He grumbled.

"What kind of wierd?" She asked, fluttering up from his shoulder.

"Just like I..." He shook his head. "Let's just go and free those Gorons. The sooner they're free, the sooner I we can move on and see Sheik again." He leapt to the next platform and made his way to a switch.

Navi stayed behind for a moment, watching him. "Aww..."


	11. Volvagia

**Short chapter here. Not a lot of inspiration for this chapter, but I had someone saying they wanted to see how my non-courageous Link handled fighting a fire-breathing dragon.**

**_Big cheery happy thank you to GlissGirl99 for favouriting me_**** (I hope you feel better soon!), and thanks to FROSTDRAGON4875 for favouriting this story. Thanks to XPloylist, Bleachshowlover1, GlissGirl99 and Lady Fai for your reviews.**

* * *

Link glanced desperately at the lava pits on the floor. He changed his grip on the handle of the hammer. "Come on..."

"Link!" Navi hissed from inside his hat. "You know that if that dragon hits you one more time, it's over, right?"

"Oh, Navi, Navi, Navi..." He chuckled. "I'm the hero. I can't die."

She grumbled. "Don't get cocky. You're still mortal, no matter how much of a hero you think you are."

Link fiddled his grip on the hammer again, and it was barely a moment before the ground began to shake. The lava in the pit beside him began to bubble up and he practically tripped over himself trying to scramble away.

Volvagia burst from the pit and leaned on the ground, staring at them. Navi darted from Link's hat and flew over the dragon's head. The dragon lifted its arm and tried to swat her, but she squealed and flew higher. Volvagia turned back to look at Link, who was a few steps away, and with a cry, it spat a stream of fire at him.

"Link! Go round!" Navi shouted. Link obeyed, and as soon as the dragon turned its head to look at him, he swung the hammer awkwardly at its head. Volvagia clutched its head and his chin thudded on the floor. "Hit it again!" Link swung the hammer over his head with a victorious cry which crushed the creature's skull.

Navi dashed back to Link as Volvagia pushed itself into the air and began to fly in uneven circles, beginning to burn up with screeches of pain. "I told you I was a hero..." Link whispered to his fairy, not taking his eyes off the dragon.

She snorted. "That shout at the end was a bit unnecessary..."

"Aw, come on, it was cool."

"Not really."

They both jumped as the skull of Volvagia fell to the floor beside them. It blackened, then burst into a little puff of smoke, and in its place fell a heart container.

"That was... A little overly dramatic." Navi murmured.

Link shrugged. "You should be used to it by now." He sighed, dropped the hammer with a clatter and slumped down to the floor.

"Tired?"

"Yep."

"...Why don't you pick up that heart container, then?" She fluttered over to the spinning object.

"I can't be bothered..." He muttered, falling back and lying on the floor.

Navi settled on his arm. "So you want to talk about your crushes again?" She asked excitedly.

He groaned. "is this because I don't want to get up?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Link got up quickly and grabbed the heart container. "Let's go."

Navi floated after him, with perky bobs. "So, about Zelda..."

"Please leave me alone."


	12. Blue Fire

**Thanks to Zapper90 for adding this as a favourite story! Thanks to Bleachshowlover1 and GlissGirl99 for, not only their reviews, but their extended support. You guys rock. Thank you to Blake-Hero of Tyme (glad to have you back :P), Lady Fai (It can only get worse) and XPloylist (I'll explain it here). Also, I'd like to quickly thank everyone who is following this story, and everyone who even just reads. It's great to have you along for the ride :P You guys are what makes writing these stories worthwhile!**

* * *

"Zora's Domain is..."

"It's really cold!" Came a muffled voice from his hat. He smiled to himself as he resisted the urge to smack his head and squash the creature flat.

"That's because it's frozen." He replied.

"What?" Navi popped out from the hat and sat on his head. "Woah! It's... Can we skate on it?"

"No!" There was a pause. "Wait, actually, that sounds like fun."

"Well, never mind, you have work to do." She replied, crossing her arms.

"What? But you're the one who suggested it!"

"But you're the hero!"

"Shut up about that!" He swatted her off his head so he could glare at her. "I was fighting a fire-breathing dragon! I felt epic! I think that's reason enough to get a little bit cocky!"

Navi laughed. "Amen."

"You know what, Navi? I really hate you."

"Aww, I love you too."

Furious, he turned and walked away, towards the chamber of the Zora King. "Annoying little insect..."

"I'm a fairy." She muttered.

"Really? I thought fairies could heal people rather than just bug them-"

"I'm not that type of fairy!"

"Amen!" Link grinned to himself as she grumbled furiously.

"Let's just find the Zora's and get on, shall we?" She muttered.

"Oh, damn it!"

"What? What is it, Link?"

"Well, I found the Zora's!" He hissed.

"What...?" Navi turned round.

"That ice is not natural." King Zora was entirely encased in a shell of red ice. Link sighed. "What do we have to do now? What, do we need some blue fire or something?"

There was a silence, followed by an awkward laugh. "Well, let's not jump to conclusions! How about... Should we just try to melt the ice?"

"How? It's freezing!"

"Well..." She looked around. "How about..." There was a long pause. "Let's find the source of the freezing...?" She suggested pathetically with a nervous laugh and a shrug.

He rolled his eyes. "And do what? Make it freeze even more?"

"Just go. Go and look, _'hero'_."

* * *

"This doesn't look natural..."

Link groaned. "Please kill me before this gets any more ridiculous..."

"Well, not ridiculous. ...Okay, it's ridiculous." Navi floated in front of the blue fire. "So... What do you want to do with it?"

"Well, I don't have a stick or anything to set on fire..." He muttered.

"How about that bottle?"

"The one with the fairy in it?"

"Well," Navi muttered. "I think we need the fire more than the fairy."

Link shrugged and took the bottle from his pouch. The fairy looked at him hopefully. "You remember you were asking if I can let you out?" She nodded. "Well, here you go!"

Navi bobbed up and down as he pulled out the cork. "Great! Now we can get that fire!"

The fairy began to fly around Link. "Wait! You mean you didn't need me?"

Link shrugged. "Not really."

As the last few sparkles faded, the fairy's distant voice echoed back to them. "I gave my life for you...!"

Link gave Navi a look of absolute horror.


	13. Embarrassing Accidents

I'm sorry I haven't written anything for so long! I have no real excuse, to be honest, but I'm back! Anyway, this story is reaching its end. I was planning to end it before the Shadow Temple, but a lot of people have shown an interest in what I'd do with the end of the story... To be honest, I have no idea, as I haven't even got that far yet! Feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have any preference to where the story should end. All of the chapters have been almost completely made up on the spot anyway, so I'm sure I could extend the story a bit if that's what you guys want!

Anyway, big, big thank you to TheStripedPillow for favouriting me, thanks to 100 Percent Incomplete, TheStripedPillow and Keough809 for adding Love Song to their favourites, and my usual unending gratitude to XPloylist, Bleachshowlover1, Blake-Hero of Tyme, GlissGirl99, Lady Fai, 100 Percent Incomplete, Keough (809?), TwilightFirework and HappyDancer76 for your reviews. Woah! I just realised I made it to 40 reviews! Thanks so much guys!

I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

"We meet again, Link..." The voice echoed strangely against the ice.

Link turned, iron boots dangling from his hand. He held them up to the Sheikah. "Can you explain these to me?"

"What?" His red eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"I don't get it. And you're helping me, right?"

"Uh..." He paused shaking his head. "It... It's not obvious?"

Link looked between Sheik and the boots. "No, it's really not. If I wear these, I won't be able to walk. But they're obviously footwear."

There was a pause, completely silent except for the fluttering of Navi's wings. "You, uh, can't think of any reason that they'd be useful?"

Link paused for a moment. "Nu-uh. I got nothing."

"Because that's unusual..." Navi muttered.

"Hey! I just realised something!" Link shouted gleefully.

"You know what they're for?" Sheik asked.

"No, but," Link looked slyly at Navi. "They're certainly heavy enough to crush a fairy."

Navi squealed and flew over to Sheik. Sheik sighed.

"You know, Link," Sheik murmured. "You don't give Navi enough credit. She's helped you a lot on this adventure."

Link snorted.

Navi laughed quietly. "Sheik's right. All you do is threaten me. And you have a history of murdering fairies..."

"Hey!"

"You killed a fairy?" Sheik asked.

"It's her fault!" He cried, pointing at Navi.

Navi settled on Sheik's shoulder. "See? Now he's blaming me for his despicable actions.."

Sheik sighed. "You two fight like an old married couple."

"No way!" Navi cried.

At the same time, Link shouted. "Yeah, she wishes!"

Sheik chuckled. "Ah, young love..."

Link grumbled. "I didn't come here to be insulted like this..."

Sheik sobered. "If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time..."

"What?!" Link demanded. "What do you mean, I wasted my time?!"

"This is all there is... With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet..." Sheik murmured, scratching his arm almost nervously. "I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but...she left to head for the Water Temple..."

"Another temple? Great. Maybe I'll get killed in this one and won't have to do any more."

"Link! Stop fooling around. This is serious! This ice is created by an evil curse - the monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt..."

"...Okay..?"

"If the ice never melts, you won't be able to defeat Ganondorf."

"And you won't be able to see Zelda again!" Navi piped up.

Link rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine... I'll keep up with this 'hero' act..." He paused. "For Zelda."

"Thank you, Link..." Sheik murmured, quietly and sincerely. "If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple."

Saying nothing, feeling more than a little unwilling, Link took the Ocarina of Time from his pouch.

Link felt Sheik's eyes on him, but when he looked up, he looked away. "Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends..."

There was a pause. Link raised his eyebrows. "Forgot your lines?"

Sheik sighed. "Shut up. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Ignoring him, Sheik continued. "A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..." He took out his harp and played a melody, both beautiful and haunting. Link was watching his face, not his fingers, and barely heard the music.

"Sheik?" He asked.

"You're supposed to be playing." The Sheikah replied.

"I know. But... Can I ask you a question?" He fiddled with the Ocarina.

"I guess. Is it about the boots?"

"Yes. No." Link bit his lip and looked up at Sheik. "Well, I want to ask you something not about the boots, but I wouldn't mind knowing about them too..."

He sighed. "If you wear them, you'll sink underwater. You'll need them where you're going. Or should I say, where you _should be_ going. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"I... Do you..." Link felt his cheeks heating up, and his chance slipped away as he felt a different question slip from his mouth. "Where do you go when I'm in the Temples?"

"Wuss..." Navi muttered, settling herself on Sheik's shoulder. When Sheik looked at her, she began to explain. "We were talking before we came here. He wanted to tell you that he-"

"Navi, if you finish that sentence I will hunt you down no matter where you hide, trap you in a bottle and leave you in the depths of the Kakariko Village well!"

Navi gave a nervous laugh and floated behind Sheik. "I'm sorry, did I say something? That was classified information."

Link gave her one last glare. "Can we... Just get on already?"

"But..." Sheik shook his head. "No, I guess I'll let you have your secrets. It obviously doesn't concern me." He cast a look of confusion over his shoulder as Navi snorted with laughter. "Anyway..." He took a breath and played the song again. Link stared at the floor, raised the Ocarina, and played the song in the wrong key.

Sheik almost smiled. "A little distracted, Link?"

He sighed. "A little." Sheik walked over to him and reached for the Ocarina, but Link didn't let go. They both stood, staring at their touching hands for a moment. "I don't know why, but I think I really like you."

It took a second for Link to realise he'd said it aloud. Both of them quickly drew their hands away and took a hasty step back, and the Ocarina fell to the ground before them. As the clatter of the Ocarina fell silent, the only sound was Navi's muffled squeal. Link and Sheik stared with wide eyes at one another. Link was _mortified_.

Sheik was the first to look away. "Well, I-"

"I'm sorry!" Link interrupted. "I didn't mean to say that!"

There was a pause. "...I see."

Navi floated back to Link and gave a sniff. "Awkward... "

Link glanced at Sheik once more, then turned, leapt the empty treasure chest and dove into the small pool, pulling the iron boots on under water.


	14. Awkward Encounters

**This chapter is a little normal... It's meant to be, after all, if this story was nothing but humour, it would have no story to speak of. So here you go, a chapter full of sentimentality and awkwardness.**

**Huge thankies to Tenshi no Genei and Thoren Quill for favouriting me, thanks to Thoren Quill, DJMasterJay, Tenshi no Genei and madlink007 for adding this story to their favourites, and my usual oodles of gratitude and love to Bleachshowlover1, Tyrant Ratatosk, XPloylist, Blake-Hero of Tyme, DJMasterJay, GlissGirl99, Keough809, NekoRose26, Lady Fai and madlink007. Seriously, I have to write a list down when I have this many reviews, I can't remember them all! It makes me feel like my stories are loved! Show your love for stories with a review, guys!**

* * *

"Lake Hylia... The water's half drained..."

"Well, I guess I'm here to fix that."

"You sound so worn out, Link." Navi grumbled.

"I am worn out! I walked all day and night to get here from Zora's Domain!" He retaliated.

Navi snorted. "You wouldn't have had to walk if you'd picked up the Ocarina before you ran away from Sheik."

"Shut up, Navi!" He hissed.

"Touchy, much?"

"I think I have a reason to be!" Link snapped. He turned his back on the fairy and walked towards the Lakeside Laboratory.

Navi respected the fact that he didn't want to talk and floated a few paces behind. A few seconds later, she caught up. "So you and Sheik..."

"Navi, I am in the mood to pluck your wings, chuck you in a bottle and throw you into the deepest part of the lake. Do not irritate me." He muttered darkly.

She ignored him. "It's kinda awkward between the two of you now, huh?"

"Navi-"

"Hear me out, Link! I know you think I'm annoying and probably don't appreciate an inch of the advice I give you-"

"Wow, spot on." He interrupted.

She sighed. "Look. I'm pretty sure Sheik likes you. You interrupted him before he could say something, and I think he was going to confess, too."

"I did not confess!" Link grumbled under his breath.

"That's not the point!" Navi cried. "For Din's sake, Link, listen!"

"Look, it doesn't matter." Link stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground. "He's only helping me because I'm the hero or whatever. The Sheikah's are assisstants of the Royal Family, remember? Not random Hylians who grew up in an enchanted forest and are followed by fairies. Once I defeat Ganondorf, I'm just not going to see him again."

Navi gave a sympathetic murmur. "Oh, Link... I never thought of it that way-"

"And you know what?" Link looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "That doesn't even matter either. I've seen couples walking around. None of them are... are..." His voice faded away and he continued walking.

"I'm sorry." Navi muttered.

"What for?"

"For... For pestering you like that. I didn't mean to make you feel... you know." She muttered awkwardly.

"It's... I guess it's okay." He muttered.

"It's okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I feel happier now I know that he knows."

Navi sighed. "I still feel guilty."

There was a long silence as they walked across the bridge. As they started along the next bridge, Link glanced at Navi. "You know, Sheik's right."

"About what?"

"I don't give you enough credit. I mean, I'd be pretty lonely if you weren't here."

"That's... That's really sweet of you." Navi murmured quietly.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, don't get used to it."

They continued in silence until they reached the island at the centre of the lake. On the floor was a platform with the Triforce, and what Link guessed was the symbol for the Waer Temple. "Well, we're here." He muttered.

"Link."

Link froze. He considered jumping into the water now and pretending he hadn't heard a thing. There was a long, drawn out silence. Even Navi stayed quiet. Eventually, Link looked over his shoulder. "Y-yeah?"

It was Sheik. He wasn't standing as confidently as he usually did. He was staring at the floor, hands behind his back, scuffing his toes in the dirt. He looked adorably flustered. "I wan't intending to meet you now, but..."

Link turned to face him, keeping his distance. He took a deep, shaking breath. "But?"

Sheik produced the Ocarina from behind his back. "You... You left this behind." Link began to reach for it to take it, but Sheik raised it to his lips and played the Serenade of Water. He then held it out to Link.

Link took it carefully, making sure he didn't touch Sheik's hands. "Thanks..." He mumbled before he raised the Ocarina and immitated the melody.

Sheik looked him over carefully. "You're a lot better at playing now, you know."

"Uh... Thank you."

There was a pause. Sheik sighed and took a deep breath. "I'd best be on my way."

"Okay." Link murmured. He turned his head away to protect his eyes from the flash as the Sheikah dissapeared. He looked at Navi. "Let's go."

Surprisingly, Navi said nothing.


	15. Hero and Shadow

**While I was writing this chapter, the whole storyline changed! I have now decided on an ending, and although it's different from my original intention, it still fits in with how I wanted the story to go. I hope you guys like the way this story ends up going rather than the way it was going to go originally. But only you can be the judge of that.**

**Anyway, my utmost gratitude goes out to Pure Hate For Mortal Kind (seeing your username in my inbox kinda freaked me out) for favouriting me, and my thanks also go out to Pure Hate For Mortal Kind (again), rj703, Bookwrm389, and scorpio1182 for favouriting this story, and my usual love for ScRamb1ed, XPloylist, Blake-Hero of Tyme, GlissGirl99, Bleachshowlover1, Keough809, Lady Fai and an anonymous guest for their reviews, and a special thanks to rj703 (times ten!) for reviewing almost every chapter to date.**

**Have I told you that I love you guys? :'D Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"The door is blocked by iron bars, Link!"

"Oh, no shit." Link muttered. "If I come into a room in a dungeon and bars sealed the door behind me, I would guess that any other door out of the room would be sealed too!"

"But these rooms are usually where something really strong attacks you, but there's nothing here but a tree. And this isn't really a room. It's creepy... And cold..." Navi squeezed herself under Link's hat.

"You really aren't helping make me feel any better, you know." Link grumbled, sitting down by the door.

"I wasn't tr- Sorry." Navi muttered, poking her head out from her little hiding place. There was a long pause. "I'm really, really sorry, Link."

Link sighed. "Stop apologising. It's annoying."

"Sorry. Oh! I mean, okay!" She nervously slipped back under his hat.

"It's not really your fault. It was bound to happen eventually."

"But not nearly that soon..."

Navi poked her head out again. "I said I was sorry, okay? There's no need to keep going on at me about it!"

"What?" Link exclaimed. "I said it wasn't your fault!"

"But I meant that it was..."

"You're so mean, Link! At least have the decency to say what you think about me!" Navi grumbled.

"I didn't say anything!" Link cried, exasperated.

"No, but I did."

"Who?" Navi lifted the edge of Link's hat and peered out.

Link looked around nervously. "I'm not hearing things, am I?"

"If you are, I am too..." Navi muttered. "Was it something we ate?"

Link stood up and crossed his arms. "Do you believe me now, that it wasn't me that said those things?" He hissed.

"I don't know, you could still be playing a trick on me!" Navi squeaked.

"Whoa, you two are stupid."

"Hey!" They both shouted in unison. There was a long silence.

"I had no idea you were a ventriloquist, Link." Navi muttered, shifting back under his hat.

Link grabbed his hat and threw it onto the floor. "Dammit, Navi, it's not me!"

There was a chuckle from behind the tree. "No, it was me."

Navi picked up Link's hat and flew behind his back. "L-Link, there's actually someone behind that tree..."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Whoever it is, they sound like you and they're making smart-ass comments like you do..."

"So?"

"I don't think I could put up with a second Link..."

He whirled on Navi. As she tried to fly away, he grabbed the pointed end of his hat and yanked her back. She squealed as she was sent flying back into his outstretched hand. "You watch what you say, fairy. You remember that bottle, don't you?" He hissed.

"Yes..." She whimpered.

"Well, it's empty."

The figure behind the tree fell about laughing, stumbling to one side. "You're both so pathetic!" He laughed.

"Who are you?" Link let Navi go and turned to face the dark figure.

"I'm you."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"But I'm me."

"So am I"

"What?"

The dark figure sighed. "I'm your shadow."

"Oh, okay..." Link muttered.

"You have no idea what that means, do you?"

"Not a clue." Link said. They both stood staring at one another for a moment before the shadow sighed.

"I'm just like you. I'm an exact image of you, but I'm not human."

"So that means..." Navi dragged the words out into a sentence.

"It means, I am not affected by those pathetic human emotions you have!"

"Aww," Navi cooed. "He's so cute. Can we keep him?"

"I'm not a pet!" He yelled.

"I don't know..." Link muttered. "You know the rules there are about keeping dangerous pets."

Navi flew over to the shadow and fluttered around him. "Can I name him? Pleeeease?" She asked. "Oh, oh! I know! He looks like Link, but he's all black. How about Dark Link?"

Dark Link's hand shot out in an instant and grabbed Navi. "Insolent fairy!"

"Link! Help me!" Navi cried.

Link shrugged. "You'll get no sympathy from me. How many times have I told you not to go near dangerous animals?"

"Too many..." She muttered.

"I'm not an animal!" Dark Link shouted.

"Hang on." Link said, turning to his shadow. "You just basically said you're not human. But you're not animal, either. So, are you a plant, or a mineral?"

Exasperated, Dark Link let Navi go and drew his sword. "Just fight me, Link!" He ran at Link, sword raised. In a moment of panic, Link drew his sword, and the two swords clashed in mid-air.

Hero and shadow stared at each other for a moment, then both swung swords towards each other at the same time, and then again, and again, and again.

"This is getting nowhere!" Link shouted.

"Much like your relationship with Sheik." Dark Link muttered.

"It's not a relationship!" Link cried, lashing out at the shadow again. They clashed in mid-air once again.

"Oh, right, right, you wish we was a girl so it could be."

"Shut up!" Their swords clashed again.

"Uh, Link, not to make you sound insane or anything, but you're literally fighting with yourself..."

Link paused in his assault. "Uh, hey Navi, not to make you sound annoying, but you're still not helping!" He glared at her for a moment, then turned back to Dark Link. "Wait, why aren't you attacking me when I'm distracted?"

"Well, uh, I prefer a fair fight, you know?"

"Hang on," Navi flew back to Link. "If he's your shadow, and he's like a image of you, he can't fight you if you don't fight him."

"So... He wants to fight me so he's not stuck as my shadow forever?"

Link and Navi both turned to give Dark Link twin looks of malice.

"Oh, no way!" Dark Link charged at Link with his sword raised. Link held up one hand in the air in front of him. Dark Link cried out in frustration as he dropped his sword and his hand met Link's in a high-five.

Dark Link stumbled backwards with a grunt and picked up his sword, then stared back at Link, who looked at his hand in amazement. "Whoa, I didn't think that'd actually work, I thought I'd be impaled or something..."

"You mean you'd try that, even if it meant I could kill you?" Dark Link muttered. "And I thought you were just stupid."

Link shrugged and turned away, walking towards the barred door. "Let's put our heads together and work out how to get out of here then."

As soon as he turned away, Dark Link ran at him again. Just before the sword plunged into his back, Link whirled round, holding out his shield. There was a metallic thunk as the two shields met, and Dark Link growled in frustration.

"Oh, I get it," Navi picked up Link's hat again and flew it over to him. "Dark Link is like a mirror image. He can try to attack you, but if you turn to face him, he has to mirror your actions."

Dark Link grabbed his hair and pulled at it in frustration."Why do I have to be stuck following an idiot and his fairy around?! I was told you'd be too stupid to work it out!"

Link gave him a calculating look. "Who told you that?"

"Ganondorf." Dark Link muttered, crossing his arms like a stroppy teenager.

Link thought for a moment. "Dark Link. I have a proposal for you. If you come with me, and don't try to fight with me, we can get revenge on Ganondorf. I'm after him too, you see."

"So... instead of just killing you, I get to kill the guy that put me through this torture?"

"Yep!" Link grinned, looking pleased with himself. "Wait... Hey! That was an insult!"

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is going to be fun..." He muttered sarcastically, and thrust his hand towards Link.

Link flinched back, then stared at Dark Link's outstretched hand. "...What?"

"I agree, idiot! I agree to your proposal!"

"Oh." Hesitantly, Link took his shadow's hand, and they shook before taking a step back and both instantly wiping their hands down their tunics.

There was a sliding noise behind Link. "Oh, look!" Navi called. "The door is open!"

"Finally!" Link turned his back on Dark Link and walked to the door with Navi.

As the tree faded to reveal what was simply a room, Dark Link sighed, rolled his eyes and followed the two out of the room.


	16. Fairies and Shadows

**I'd like to quickly thank you guys for your wonderful reception of the last chapter :3 Some of your reviews were so heart-warming! Anyway, such thanks go to Bleachshowlover1, GlissGirl99, XPloylist, Blake-Hero of Tyme, Lady Fai and Keough809. Sorry this chapter is both short and not that funny, but I had a minor case of writer's block... Sorry :/**

* * *

"Do you like board games?"

"No."

"Um... Word games?"

"No."

"Oh, oh! I know! You like card games!"

"No."

Navi huffed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

Link sighed. "Just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean you should be so anti-social."

Dark Link paused and glanced at him for a moment. "No."

Link rolled his eyes and turned away from the fairy and his shadow, ignoring them as they continued their one sided conversation. _I wonder what Sheik's doing right now?_

After last night trying to sleep inside the temple with Navi posted as watch, they had decided it was probably best to sleep outside of the temple. Navi had fallen asleep, and the water had begun to rise slowly - Link had taken off the Zora's tunic because it was wet and had almost drowned._ In retrospect, it was kind of my fault. If I hadn't slept in those boots..._

The trio had settled on the island above the temple for the night. Neither Navi nor Dark Link were particularly tired, so they were keeping Link awake with their chatter rather than doing something constructive. Link grumbled to himself. He was exhausted, and ergo irritable. He wondered it it was worth traipsing over to the next island, the one closer to the shore of the lake to sleep, but he couldn't even bother to get up. He decided he would block out their nattering by thinking about Sheik.

_Wait._ He suddenly jerked into complete wakefulness. _Since when did I send myself off to sleep with thoughts of Sheik?_ He gave his head a shake, but all that seemed to do was remind him of what Dark Link had said on the day they met._ Oh, right, right, you wish we was a girl so it could be._ He considered it. Link closed his eyes with a sigh. He wasn't actually entirely certain that Sheik was a guy._ What if he was actually a girl? That would explain everything._

"You're thinking about that Sheikah, aren't you?" Link opened his eyes to see Dark Link leaning over him, a little too close for comfort. In an instant he was sitting up and scrambling away from the dark Hylian with the deadpan face.

"Wh-what.. How would you know?" He spluttered.

The shadow shrugged. "I said before. I'm you. I don't quite know how, but it's really easy to guess what you're thinking."

"Oh, nice, you're a mind-reader too." Link muttered sarcastically.

He shrugged again. "Not really. Just you."

"How about reading? Do you like reading?" Navi piped up.

Dark Link sighed. "No."

"Do you like anything?"

"No."

Navi landed on Link's shoulder and her wings drooped. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I was created as an ethereal entity with only one purpose - I didn't need to like things."

"What was your 'purpose'?" Link air quoted.

He looked away for a moment. "I was told that I was to kill you. I was told that was my purpose. But the more I think about it, the more I begin to think that I was only supposed to slow you down."

"How so?" Link asked.

"Well... A being can survive without a shadow, but a shadow can't survive without a being. Does that make sense?" He replied.

"You think that if you'd killed me, you would have died too?"

Dark Link shrugged. "Personally, I like to believe that I wouldn't have actually been able to kill you."

Link paused. "I'm sorry, I can't see any reason why you'd want to believe that. Enlighten me?"

Dark Link chuckled. "You really are an idiot. It's like... not being too hopeful, and therefore not being disappointed.

"I know!" Navi cried, obviously having not been listening to the last conversation at all. "You like fighting!"

"That depends on who it is."

"Link!" Navi muttered, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

"No."

Link thought for a moment. "Ganondorf?"

There was a long silence. "Maybe."

Navi cheered. Link smiled at Dark Link, who just gave a shrug in reply.

"It's very nice, this, heartwarming..." Link muttered. "But now you've finally found out what he likes, Navi, can you please shut up and let me sleep?!"

Navi fluttered over to Dark Link. "Stressy..."


	17. Morpha

**I'd like to thank everyone who has waited so long for me to get my backside in gear :3 I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to write much recently, but I'm in my exam year at school now, so everything's a bit hectic. I have dropped a few responsibilities that were forced upon me to give myself some more free time, but I can't really guarantee that it will mean me writing more often. All of my fics seem to be at a difficult point right now -.- Not to worry though, I don't plan on giving any of them up. **

**I'd like to give a special little thank you to LadyRoxie, who found me on deviantART and ultimately is the reason I've just written a chapter. I think I just need reminding now and again that people actually wait for me to churn out these chapters!**

* * *

Link sighed and looked down into the now calm water. "That's it, right?"

Navi fluttered over the water. "It's a little suspicious..."

Dark Link yawned and sat down by the edge of the water. "Can't you just kill it already? This is pretty boring."

"I'm sure it would've been quicker if you'd helped." Navi replied sweetly.

"Waste of my time." He muttered.

Link sighed and walked away from him. "What, you're not even going to help me look for a way out?"

The shadow shrugged. "You're the hero, not me."

Link faced the wall and leaned over the spikes. The monster wasn't attacking, so maybe it was dead. But usually, when they were destroyed, there'd be a portal...

"Look out!" Dark Link shouted.

Link turned around in time to see Morpha's tentacle lash out towards him and felt it wrapping around his chest. He felt the longshot slip from his grip as he was pulled up into the air and waved around. Just as he was beginning to feel nauseous, Morpha threw him to the other side of the room where he landed face first at the other side of the pool, face merely inches away from the spikes.

He heard a snicker, then a chuckle. He pulled himself up and looked at his shadow, who had doubled over on the floor laughing at him.

"It's not even that funny!" Link growled.

"Some hero you are!" He replied.

Link cut back his sharp retort when he noticed Morpha in the water just in from of Dark Link. "Watch out!" Navi cried.

The tentacle burst from the water and surged at the hero's shadow. _Now we'll see who gets the last laugh,_ Link thought. With a shout of surprise, Dark Link managed to roll out of the way of the tentacle. He grabbed the longshot from the floor and fired it expertly at the nucleus, pulling it out of the water and cutting down its length in one deft swing.

Grabbing the old hookshot from his pouch, Link leapt across the pool to where Dark Link stood, poised with the longshot in hand.

The two of them stood shoulder to shoulder as another tentacle burst from the water. Dark Link raised the longshot as a second tentacle lashed at him. Link quickly turned and tackled him to the ground, holding his head down as it sailed over their heads.

Link fired the hookshot at the first tentacle, pulling Morpha from it, and Dark Link stabbed it with his sword.

It bounced above them, and while they were looking up at it, it burst, soaking both of them. Dark Link grumbled, shaking droplets from his hair and watched as all of the water drained up onto the ceiling before disappearing.

Dark Link snorted and jumped down to the bottom of the drained pool, taking off his hat and wringing the water out of it as he walked to the portal.

Navi and Link watched him quietly. "I get the feeling he doesn't like water that much..." Navi muttered.

"Makes me wonder why he was in the Water Temple to begin with..." Link shrugged and jumped down after him.


	18. Deku Babas and Skulltulas

**Happy Valentines Day! ^.^**

I know I'm a day late. I also know I haven't posted anything for a few months, and I'm sorry. My life has just been... So hectic. Everything happened at once .' Anyway, I thought today would be a good day to update this story, and hopefully things will be calming down for me now so I can start writing more regularly. Hopefully.

Oh, Geez, so many shoutouts to do ;_;  
**Okay, here goes...**

For favouriting me, my thanks go to: neruchan94, zulok, Gamer-Goddess and Koopa Koot

For favouriting this story, many thanks to: MegaKiaraLover, ReInCaRnAtIoNandHeArTaChE, MasterShortPantsx3, Redrover117, neruchan94, SonicAndFriendsAreReal, zulok and Koopa Koot.

And for your heart-warming reviews, oodles of love to: madlink007, Blake-Hero of Tyme, rj703, Lady Fai, Bleachshowlover1, unwrittenlegacy, neruchan94 and Koopa Koot.

...I hope I haven't missed anyone out... :D

* * *

Navi and Dark Link stared through the water at the entrance. "...Can you even swim?"

"Yes." He muttered.

"Really? I got the impression you don't like water." She replied.

"I don't." He gave her a bored look. "Does anyone?"

"Um, I think someone might, but-"

"Do _you_ like water?" He interrupted.

She paused. "No, I guess not... But that doesn't mean that someone, somewhere, might-"

"Are you two ever going to stop arguing?"

Navi, irritated at being interrupted again, turned to Link. "And are you ever going to stop eating bread?"

Link had suggested they stop for a rest before leaving the temple. What he pulled out of his bag, however, was a very soggy loaf of bread. When Navi suggested using one of the spells the Great Fairy had given him to try and dry it out, Dark Link had muttered that he'd better not do it anywhere near him, resulting in Link finding somewhere else to toast the bread. What he came back with though, looked more like a lump of charcoal.

Link broke the bread into three pieces, a smaller one for Navi. He began to pick un-burned chunks from inside the charred crust. Dark Link, on the other hand, bit straight into the blackened outside. "I like bread. It's nicer than the endless supply of Deku Nuts and fried Deku Baba I ate back in Kokiri forest..."

Dark Link made a face as he swallowed and began picking off the carbon crust of his bread. "What's a Deku Baba?"

"They're monsters of Hyrule. Very Common. I wouldn't expect you to know what they are, though." Navi looked around the temple thoughtfully.

Indignantly, the shadow glared at her. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what you mean."

Surprised, Link looked at him quizzically. "You do?"

He nodded. "Those skull things with lots of legs."

There was a pause, and then Link and Navi burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He growled.

"That's not a Deku Baba. You're thinking of a Skulltula, or a Skullwalltula." Link chuckled. "No, a Deku Baba is a carnivorous plant - blue head on a green stem. Lots of teeth. Lolling tongue. Lots of drool."

Dark Link sniffed, holding his hand a few inches from the ground and staring at it, trying to imagine the plant. "There can't be much meat on that thing..."

"Not if it was that size." Link stood up, stretching his arm above his head. "About this big."

"So... Big enough to take a good bite out of you?"

"Definitely."

Dark Link gave Navi a sly look. "Big enough to eat a fairy?"

"Hey!"

"In one bite." Link replied.

"Link! Don't give him ideas!"

Dark Link stood up, chuckling. "Too late." He eyed up Link's chunk of bread, which was only half eaten. "Are you going to eat that?"

Link shrugged. "Nah." He tossed the remainder at his shadow, who devoured it quickly. "Well then, let's go."


	19. Three's a Crowd

**I'm on a roll ^.^**

* * *

Link broke the surface of the water, shaking water from his hair and readjusting his hat. He turned and peered into the lake to watch Dark Link swimming the surface, coming up a little way away. He swam over in silence.

"I feel like a drowned rat." He muttered.

"Don't worry, you look like one, too." Navi replied.

Link looked between the two, now glaring at one another and sighed. "Let's just go." Not even bothering to see if they were following, he turned and swam towards the island above the temple.

He pulled himself up onto the island, expecting to be able to sit by the tree in the sunlight, but someone else was already sitting there. A certain Sheikah someone. "Shiek?" Link approached him, nervously trying to wring some water out of the bottom of his tunic.

Shiek, who had dozed off, woke with a start. "Link?"

"What are you doing here?"

He stood up stiffly. "I was waiting for you" He glanced up at the sky. "I was expecting you to be here as soon as the water returned to the late, and that was dawn."

Link looked up at the late morning sun and shrugged sheepishly. "I got... uh, side tracked."

Sheik snorted quietly. "I don't doubt that."

Link looked at his feet and they fell into silence. There was a long while when neither said anything, staring out over the lake.

"So, where's Navi?"

"It's... A long story."

Shiek looked startled. "Oh, Goddesses, Link, what did you do?!"

"What?" Link stared at him in shock. "No, no no! I didn't- She's not dead, Shiek!"

Sheik raised an eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. "Then where is she?"

"She's with-"

"Just shut up!" Link was interrupted by Dark Link, who was climbing out of the water, followed by Navi.

"But if you would just-"

"I said shut up!"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you won't shut up, and your incesent rambling is annoying to listen to!"

Link cleared his throat to interrupt the two of them before looking back to Sheik. "That's where she is."

Having been interrupted, Dark Link began examining the Sheikah. Sheik, looking slightly uncomfortable, stared steadily back.

Dark Link broke into a smirk. "So, you must be Sheik..."

"I am." Shiek looked between the hero and the shadow. "And who are you?"

"I called him Dark Link!" Navi piped up.

He shrugged. "It's hardly an original name, but I'll take it." The shadow glanced at Link with a mischevious smile before turning back to Sheik. "Y'know, everything I've been told about you is true..."

"...Oh?"

Link stared in shock as Dark Link took Sheik's hand and kissed it. "Handsome, mysterious, intruiging..."

Sheik, blushing, looked away nervously. "A-and who told you that?"

The black-clad shadow locked eyes with the sheikah, blood-red eyes staring into crimson. "...Link."

Sheik turned to Link. "You said that?"

"I-I... What?" Link turned on his shadow. "I don't recall-"

Dark Link took Sheik's lapse in focus to pull him closer by the hand he still held and landed a kiss on his cheek. Sheik's surprised expression coupled with Link's look of absolute horror and unintelligable stuttering had Dark Link chuckling. "I'd love to stay longer, but we have somewhere else to be, don't we, Link?" Say your little goodbyes and we'd better be off." With another laugh, he began walking across the bridge to the shore.

Link turned to Sheik, shocked. "Sheik, I-"

Sheik spoke at the same time. "Link-"

They stood awkwardly in silence for a moment before Shiek took a step away. "You- uh... You should go."

Link held his hands up and laughed nervously, backing towards the bridge. "Yeah! Yeah, I'll, um, be on my way."

There was another pause as they stared at one another before Link turned and ran across the bridge.


	20. Interlude

**This chapter... isn't so much of a chapter as a little break before the second act ^.^ Like... A musical interlude! (Kudos to you, if you guessed that.)**

**Anyway, for favouriting me, I'd like to thank the wonderful Dyrezz and TheLoneWolfe90, for favouriting this story, I give thanks to ShadowMario3, and for the fabulous reviews on the past two chapters (having uploaded the two in such quick succession), I raise my glass to Lady Fai, madlink007, Dyrezz, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowMario3, rj703 and Blake-Hero of Tyme.**

**Guys guys guys! This story is on 99 reviews! That's now something like 5 reviews per chapter! :D Now, I've been thinking of doing something special for my most fabulously faithful reviewers, perhaps a commissioned piece of artwork for this fic or an extra scene or an outtake or something, so, as practice, my wonderfully wonderful 100th reviewer can request one of the above from me ^.^ I know, I know, it's kinda bribery, but... I'm just in a good mood. G'on, I know you wanna jump at that chance :P**

* * *

Dark Link yawned, reclining his face towards the sky where the sun was slowly dipping beyond the tree-tops. "So, where are we going now?"

Link, walking a few steps ahead, pulled out his map and peered at it. "I'm not sure... We've been to the forest, the mountain and the lake, which should leave two more temples. But I can only think of there being one in the desert."

"Sheik said something about the house of the dead." Navi muttered.

"House of the dead?" Dark Link sniffed and rearranged the hat on his head. "Like a tomb?"

Link pondered for a moment. "There's the royal family's tomb in the graveyard in Kakariko Village..."

Navi settled onto the hilt of the Master Sword. "No, I think we would've noticed a temple if there were one down there."

The shadow wrinkled his nose. "You two climbed into a tomb?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't like grave-robbing or anything." Navi replied. "We found the Sun's Song there."

"Sun's Song?" He repeated.

"It makes the sun rise or set, depending on when it's played." Link glanced up at the sky, thoughtfully. "It also makes fairies appear out of the ground or out of Gossip Stones, too, sometimes."

Dark Link looked away, disinterested.

Navi glanced over the map. "Considering the distribution of the temples we know the location of, the other temple should really be in Hyrule Castle Town."

Link shuddered. "I'm not going back there. Not until I absolutely have to. Plus, the only thing there now is Ganon's Tower."

"I guess we're checking the graveyard again, then?" She sat herself on Link's shoulder and leaned back against his neck.

Link shrugged and tucked the map back into his pouch. "I guess if we find nothing there, we'll just head to the desert." He paused, then flicked Navi off his shoulder. "And stop that. I'm not a toll-free ride."

The hero's shadow nudged Link with his elbow. "Do all mountains smoke from the bottom like that? 'Cause that doesn't seem right to me."

Link looked up to see smoke billowing from the base of the mountain. "Is something happening at Kakariko Village...?"

Navi fluttered ahead. "C'mon, let's go! Someone could be in danger!"


	21. Revealed Secrets

**Hope you've got your reading glasses on, 'cause this is a long one! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for ^.^**

**Now, my 100th reviewer was the lovely FlaredSight, who has requested a collaborative art piece for this fic. Make sure you keep your eyes peeled for that :D**

**My thanks go to FlaredSight and Keough809 for adding me as a favourite author, and again to FlaredSight for adding this story as a favourite.**

As for reviews, my love goes out to FlaredSight, Lady Fai, rj703, ShadowMario3, Dyrezz, Koopa Koot and Blake-Hero of Tyme. This chapter's for you guys, my lovely reviewers!

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Hurry, Link! The Village is on fire!" Navi flew straight under the sign that stated 'Kakariko Village', pausing only to yell back at her companion.

Link soon followed after her, and behind him, Dark Link. "If the Village is on fire, why are you running towards it?!" He stumbled to a stop just inside the Village and shouted after Link. "You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Link slowed as he ran into the center of the Village, ignoring the shadow completely. He would have stopped, but he saw a familiar figure standing by the well and hurried his pace a little more.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Navi called to him.

"Sheik!" He skidded to a stop, almost crashing into the Sheikah. "You need to-"

"Get back, Link!" The blonde snapped, casting a quick glare over his shoulder.

"Sheik! The Village is on fire!" Link stated, dumbly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sheik didn't look away from the well. "Years ago, Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, sealed an evil spirit in the well."

"I don't think we have time for stories." Dark Link walked past Link and put a hand on Sheik's shoulder. Sheik turned and gave him a hard stare, but Dark Link seemed unmoved, and his expression remained serious."We need to evacuate the Village, and as things go, you're Link's first priority. If you don't go, we're not going to get anywhere with this."

Crimson eyes glared defiantly at him before Sheik brushed his hand away. He turned back to the well, his voice cold. "You must take me for an idiot. I've already evacuated the Village. We're the only ones still here."

"Well, that certainly makes our job a hell of a lot easier." Dark Link took a step towards Sheik as if he were planning to hoist the smaller boy over his shoulders and carry him away, but a ground tremor emanating from the well stopped him dead in his tracks.

"As I was saying," Sheik muttered with a pointed glare at the hero's shadow. "The seal Impa placed on the spirit is breaking. The spirit is getting too stong. It will soon break free of the well and be free in the world!" His words were punctuated with another tremor.

"So what exactly are you trying to do?" Link asked urgently.

"If it's a spirit, you can't exactly stop it!" Dark Link exclaimed, hackles raised in fear.

He didn't have time to reply - the ground began to tremble violently as force exploded from the well, shattering the wooden frame above it into splinters that rained down on the four of them. Navi darted into Link's hat, Link raised his arms to protect his face from the oncoming barage while still looking, and Dark Link turned away, pulling his arms around his head. "Get back!" Sheik shouted for a second time, but it didn't make a difference.

The spirit burst from the well and swept Sheik into the air. The two Links could only watch as he was thrown about. The Sheikah's cries of pain only stopped when he was thrown to the ground, landing with a dull, sickening thud.

The two of them instantly ran forward. Dark Link, getting to him first, roughly rolled Sheik over to check for any signs of consciousness. Link rushed ahead a few steps, readying his sword and shield protectively. Realising the Sheikah was unconscious, Dark Link rose, readying his own weapon. Link watched the shadow of the spirit as is passed over rooftops, walls, cliffsides, and eventually to the ground, at which point it began speeding towards the two of them.

The ethereal entity that attacked him seemed to pass straight through his shield and wrap itself around his chest, crushing the air out of his felt as if the cries that escaped him were forced from his throat. Sudden pains intruded onto his senses, as if the being were not only tossing him about in the air, but beating him against things, too. As if the beating wasn't making him feel nauseated enough, all he could see was the ground below him and the buildings around him flicking in and out of his vision. The spirit crushed him again, and he squeezed his eyes shut. About that point, he suffered an abrupt, debilitating blow to the head, and everything seemed to fade away.

Jostling movement roused Link. He felt weak and beaten, and the thought of rolling over and going back to sleep was so tempting that he did try, but that was when he realised he was being carried in someone's arms.

"Stop fidgeting..." A familiar voice grumbled at him. He was awake in an instant, and staring into the deep red eyes of...

...Dark Link.

There was a long silence with the awkwardness between them practically tangible, broken only by the sound of steady rainfall. "...um."

Dark Link snorted and looked away, avoiding eye contact with Link, his cheeks turning a little pink. "Well, what was I supposed to do? You were unconscious..."

Obviously still only half-conscious and slightly dazed, Link buried his face into Dark Link's shoulder. "You smell like... strawberries." He took a long, deep breath before it clicked in his head. "Strawberries?! Where's Sheik?" He struggles his way out of the arms of Dark Link, who was only more than happy to let him go, and tried to stumble his way back to the well.

"Relax." Dark Link caught him by the arm. "I've already taken him inside." He nodded at the nearby house.

Link stared at the building, looking a little dumbfounded. "Oh. You... You took him... Inside. Okay. That's good." He peered at the shadow. "So, you, uh... you carried Sheik, too?"

"Oh, for Din's sake, Link! Did that evil spirit thing drug you or something? You're acting like a moron!"

"Your shoulder smells like Sheik..." He muttered.

"Moron!" Dark Link hissed. He grabbed Link by the shoulders and steered him towards the door. "Inside, now!"

Link fell silent upon passing through the doorway and seeing Sheik. He made his way quietly over the the bed at the other side of the room where Dark Link had left him. Navi floated over the barley breathing Sheikah.

Dark Link, having shut the stormy weather outside, had taken off his sopping wet boots and left them by the door before making his way over to the bed. He removed his hat and tunic as he walked. Link glanced up at him as he approached. "Take yours off."

"...What?"

He ran a hand through his hair, flicking droplets of water to the floor. "Your tunic. If we hang them up over the fire, it'll dry them quicker." There was a pause, in which Link stared at the ground. "Unless you're more comfortable in sopping wet clothing."

"Right." Link absent-mindedly pulled his tunic over his head and passed it to the shadow. Dark Link paused for a moment, but when he got no response, he just pulled the hat off Link's head and took them to hang over the fireplace. Link sat himself of the crate next to the bed and tugged at the collar of his white undershirt. "Although, I'm still wearing wet clothes..."

"What do you want to take them off, too?" The hero's shadow didn't look up from hanging the tunics.

"Uh, no, no, I'm okay." Link replied, following suit in removing his boots, followed by his gloves.

"Besides, this way we have something to wear when we dry our undershirts, too." Dark Link straightened and walked over to the bed, looking down at Sheik. "I'd like to be courteous and dry his clothes, too, but I'm not about to invade his privacy. What about you?" Link shook his head, and the red-eyed Link gave a quiet humourous snort. "Feel free to imagine I'm not even here." He wandered back to the fireplace and steeled himself against the wall beside it.

Navi settled on Link's knee, being strangely quiet. "Is Sheik going to be okay?" The only answer she got was the sound of rain on the roof of the house. She didn't continue to pester.

Link drew his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on his legs, and then his head on his arms. Sideways, so he remained looking at Sheik. There was complete silence in the room, except for the melancholy melody of a crackling fireplace and rain on roof tiles. Minutes began to slip away like quiet heartbeats, each of them absorbed in their own sorrow, the only thing reminding them of their company being the rhythmic breaths that echoed throughout the room.

"Hey, Dark Link."

The shadow had rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, and the sudden feeling of the looming shroud of night and the stiffness that pervaded his limbs implied that he had fallen asleep, possibly for a few hours. "Yeah?"

He looked up, stifling a yawn. Link still remained as he was sat before, staring at Sheik, but he took a long deep breath before looking up. "What happened? With that spirit?"

"After you were knocked unconscious?"

Link nodded solemnly. "Did it attack you?"

He paused before answering. "It did, but not as much as it did you, or Sheik. It threw me back at a wall, as if I was just in its way."

"Where was it headed?"

Dark Link shrugged. "It looked like it was heading for the little alley behind the Village. I don't know, I hit that wall pretty hard."

There was a pause. "It knocked you out, too?"

Silenced by his bruised pride, Dark Link only nodded.

Link stared at the floor for a while. Dark Link stood, stretching his arms above his head. He checked the tunics to find them both dry. Flicking his over his shoulder, he held the other out to Link. He took it, but just stared at it for a moment. "Go on." The shadow prompted."Or do you not want your underclothes dried?"

"Uh, yeah, but-"

Dark Link waved a hand at him and turned away. "Don't worry I won't look."

"That's not what I meant!" Link burst out indignantly. Catching sight of Dark Link's unabashed removal of his shirt, Link quickly turned away and began self-consciously pulling his shirt off. "Never mind." No sooner was the shirt off, the tunic was on. As he was folding up his underclothes, he noticed for the first time quite how short the tunic actually was.

"Kinda suits you," Navi piped up.

"N-Navi!" Reeling in surprise, Link stumbled backwards and tripped walling with a thud onto the floor. "Where did you come from?!"

"What? I've been here this whole time. Boy, you're really jumpy."

Dark Link walked over and scooped up the soggy clothes Link had ended up scattering across the floor. "It's good to see you've got your spark back."

"My spark?" Link stood up and leaned against the wall.

The shadow looked over his shoulder with an exasperated expression. "Oh, maybe you didn't realise quite how suffocating the mood in this room has been since we got here."

Link paused to think for a moment. "So... you decided taking my clothes was the best option to lighten the mood?"

He shrugged. "It was worth a shot." Sheik, disturbed by the ruckus, began to stir. "And look! The other element of my plan coming together right in the nick of time." He chuckled and busied himself with arranging the clothes to hang over the fire. "I love it when a plan comes together perfectly."

Link hurried back over to the bed, pulling the crate away from the bedside to allow himself room to sit on it and face the bed. Navi landed on Link's shoulder.

With a quiet moan, Sheik's eyed fluttered open. "Link...?"

A wide smile worked its way across Link's face. "Sheik! You're okay!"

The Sheikah feebly tried to push himself up in the bed, but to no avail. Link leapt to help him, and soon enough he was propped up against the back wall.

Dark Link wandered over and grimaced. "Not to be rude or anything, Sheik, but you look awful. Are you sure you're alright?" Without waiting for a response, Dark Link turned to Link. "Have you got a potion knocking around anywhere?"

"A red potion, somewhere, yeah." He muttered, wandering over to his pile of things to rummage through."

"...Thanks." Sheik murmured.

Dark Link gave him a cocky smile before turning away. "Anything for you, Sheik."

Link returned to the bedside with a bottle of red potion. "Here." He pulled the cork from the bottle.

"I can do it, thanks." Sheik mumbled, making a feeble reach for the bottle.

"Are you kidding? Let me." Link reached for the scarf around his face.

"No! I'm fine, I swear!" the Sheikah pressed himself back against the wall. Link gently pulled the scarf down to his neck, his fingers brushing soft cheeks. Red eyes shot up to meet his - red eyes that suddenly bore incredible resemblance to a memory of blue eyes from seven years ago.

Dark Link turned with a start as the bottle fell to the floor with a clatter, but thankfully only spilled half its contents and didn't break.

"...Zelda?"


	22. Protection and Sacrefice

**Wow, the last chapter was really well received ^.^**

**Thanks to Jetzul for favouriting me and this story, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! That would be MasterShortPantsx3, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowMario3, Dyrezz, SxDx, Lady Fai, Koopa Koot, Blake-Hero of Tyme, Jetzul and Frostbreaker.**

**And so, here's another not-so-long awaited chapter! :3**

* * *

"...Zelda?"

Dark Link wandered over to Link, who was leaning over the bed and holding down the scarf from around Sheik's neck. "Are you crazy? Zelda is a princess, and Sheik is, well, a Sheikah!"

"But..." Link couldn't look away from Sheik's eyes. Zelda's eyes? This person's eyes!

Dark Link shook his head with a sigh and picked up the bottle. "Anyway, didn't you say Zelda had blue eyes?"

"She... She does..." Link murmured. He sat back, staring at the floor, deep in thought.

Dark Link cast him a worried glance before standing up and turning to Sheik, holding a half-empty bottle of red potion. "Should I apologize for him? I feel like I should apologize for him. I couldn't tell you what's wrong with him."

"You were the one that suggested that spirit drugged him." Navi pointed out. He shrugged.

Sitting on the bed next to Sheik, Dark Link held out the bottle. "Can you drink it yourself?"

The Sheikah looked blankly at the bottle for a moment. "Uh, yeah." He tried to lift the bottle to his lips, but his hands were shaking so much he almost dropped it. Dark Link reached out to hold it steady for him as he drank.

"Do you think we'd be able to get some more potion from the potion shop, even though no one's there?" Navi pondered aloud.

"Navi!" Dark Link chuckled. "Are you thinking of stealing?"

"What?! No! Um... I was thinking... Maybe, go out and find the owner to give him the money..."

The shadow sniffed. "Stalking?" He tutted. "You should have left it at stealing " He stood up and walked to the door, then turned back to the fairy. "Come on, then."

"What?" Navi fluttered after him. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "If I need to pick the lock, I need something small enough to shove in the keyhole."

"Hey! That wouldn't do anything except crush me and probably break the lock!"

"That's what I was counting on..."

The door shut with a small click and the sounds of arguing faded away. Link and Sheik sat in silence for a long while.

"I'm sorry-" They both spoke at once.

"What?" Link looked up. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"W-what do you have to be sorry for?" Sheik countered.

Link's cheeks turned a little pink. "For calling you... You know..."

"You don't need to be sorry for that."

"It's just kinda gunna make it awkward between us, isn't it?"

Sheik drew a deep breath. "You mean all that stuff back in the Ice Cavern didn't?"

The room fell into silence. It would've been awkward, but the silence was then broken by Dark Link and Navi letting themselves back in.

Link looked up. "Oh, is it still raining out there?"

Dark Link glowered at him. "What, did you lose your hearing in the past half hour?"

Link paused for a moment, concentrating on the sounds from outside. "Oh, so it is."

Dark Link rolled his eyes and made his way over to Sheik, padding him the freshly filled bottle. When the bottle was drained once again, Dark Link lifted a finger and pointed at the Sheikah. "Before you try to explain what happened and disappear again, we're going to sleep, because someone," He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Link. "is so tired, not a single word of what you say will sink in."

Link looked up. "What?"

The shadow sighed and muttered "Case in point," before wandering back to his spot by the fireplace. Navi followed him and settled herself in the warmth amongst the drying clothing.

"Thanks, by the way." Sheik murmured.

"You're welcome."

The room was swallowed into silence again. With a black-clad body in front of the fireplace, the room was much darker. Time flowed slowly, steadily, eventually punctuated by Link's soft snoring. Eventually, Dark Link spoke again.

"Hey, Zelda." There was a long pause. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No," Came the whispered reply. "But how did you know?"

Dark Link chuckled. "I'm not stupid. For one, I know that if you hadn't disguised yourself, Ganondorf probably would've found you by now. Plus, you'd probably feel guilty enough to come back and try to help Link. As well as that, I do trust that Link knows what he's talking about."

There was a long pause, then a sigh. "The fewer people that know, the better."

"Don't worry, I think you've fooled him."

"...You mean you're not going to tell him?"

"If you don't want him to know, it's not my place." He replied. "Besides, now being certain you're not a guy makes it easier for me to mess with him."

The princess sighed. "That's not very nice." There was a long pause, and she began to think that he'd fallen asleep.

"Hey."

"What is it?"

"Don't get too close to Link."

"What?"

"Don't..." He sighed. "Don't get too involved with us. Remember that you're in hiding."

"I wasn't planning on forgetting."

"The more attatched you get to him, the more likely you are to let him lead you into danger. I'm not saying you can't deal with it, but I personally don't want Ganondorf to get his hands on the Triforce. It's best that we try to keep at least one piece as far away as possible."

By the time Zelda had thought of an appropriate response, Dark Link, light by the light of the fire, was already asleep. She pulled the bed's covers over herself and tried to fall asleep.


	23. Nocturne of Shadow

**Thanks to ZeldaKatnissPotter for favouriting both me and this story! And thanks to ShadowMario3, Dyrezz, MasterShortPantsx3, madlink007, Bleachshowlover1, SxDsX, Blake-Hero of Tyme, Koopa Koot, FlaredSight, rj703 and Lady Fai for your reviews... ^.^**

* * *

"The Shadow Temple is a forsaken place that not many have seen. Don't expect it to be at all pleasant." Sheik murmured, peering at the sky. It was still raining, but not as heavily as the night before. "It is said that every shred of evil that has ever existed in Hyrule is now trapped there, restless. Many even say the place curses any who enter, and the evil whispers can taint any heart that is not pure."

Dark Link sighed. "Sounds like a delightful place."

Sheik gave him a sideways look. "Actually, although it's archetecture is rather grim and the place is filled with traps that could kill you with one foul swing, you could be one of very few who are able to appreciate the history that is so tangible in that place."

"...Did you even hear what you just said?" Navi asked.

Dark Link chuckled. "Since you like it so much, why don't you come with us?" He gently took Sheik's hand and raised it to his lips, taking a moment to cast a smug glance at Link. "Your company would be surely appreciated."

Link turned away with an angry snort, his face flushing enough to turn the tips of his ears a little red. "Not this again..."

"I-I'm sure." Sheik snatched his hand back, catching a sly smile from Dark Link. "Now, Link, the Shadow Temple was never intended to be infiltrated, for fear that the evil inside there would escape. For that reason, it is filled with illusions intended to confuse anyone who enters."

"So... It's not what it seems, watch my step and don't get distracted, gotcha." Link looked back over his shoulder at the Sheikah.

"Not quite." Sheik chuckled. "Not to seem like I have no faith in your ability to evade invisible traps and possibly even invisible monsters, but there is an artifact you'll need before you go in there. Not only will it probably save your ass, but it'll make your life easier."

"I feel like you have no faith in me." He muttered. "But go on."

"It's known as the eye of truth. You know that the well now stands where a house once was, don't you?" Link nodded. "That house was home to a man who was rather famous for his ability to see through illusions."

"He had this eye of truth thing?" Navi asked.

Sheik nodded. "Very likely. Almost positive, in fact."

"But with the house now gone, there's no way for me to get it." Link replied, dumbly.

"You wish. No, it's in the well."

Link stared at the Sheikah. "What? In the well?" He sighed. "Fine... The things I do for Hyrule...!" He walked past Sheik.

Sheik caught his arm. "Not so fast!"

"What?" He turned back.

"You won't be able to get in there."

"Why not? There's no water in there anymore."

"While that's true, there's still a hole in there that you won't fit through." He gave an amused snort. "Your shoulders are too broad."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow at him. "You need to go back in time."

"Aww, can't I just squeeze through?"

"Do you want to be stuck in a stone hole until you starve to death?"

Link sighed. "...Fine, I'll go." He walked in the direction of Hyrule Field. After a few steps, he paused and turned to Dark Link. "Are you coming?"

The shadow shrugged. "I can't go back in time, there's almost no point in me going with you. Or do you enjoy my company that much?" With a laugh at the sneer he got in return, he turned to Sheik. "I'll just stay here and keep a certain person company instead..." Link's expression became a furiously jealous glare.

"Wait, Link, before you go." Sheik took a few steps towards him. "I'll teach you the melody that will lead you to the Temple. A song that will draw you into the infinite darkness that can absorb even time..." He shuddered. "Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

Sheik pulled out the harp and played a haunting melody that made Link feel a little uneasy. With the Ocarina of Time, he played the melody back, taking only two tries to play it correctly. And, right on cue, Sheik joined the ensemble. When they finished playing, they stared at each other in silence for a second.

Only a second, as the silence was broken by a quiet moan. Both Link and Sheik turned to Dark Link, who was backed against the closest building with his hands over his ears and his face contorted into an expression of pain. "Are you okay?"

He looked up, quickly moving his hands and wiping one across his forehead. "Uh, yeah."

"You look anything but fine." Link pressed.

Using the wall for support, he stood up straight, avoiding looking either of them in the eyes. "I just... I woke up with a headache, and your playing music didn't really help, that's all."

Link and Sheik shared a look that said both of them knew he wasn't telling the truth but they weren't going to get anything more out of him. Sheik sighed and turned back to Link. "I'll stay here with him. I make no promises that I'll be here when you get back, as I've done all I need to do." He glanced at the harp before stowing it away again. Link took a step back towards the Village entrance again, but glanced at Dark Link, who was standing tensely against the wall, obviously trying, and failing, to not betray that he was in pain.

Navi fluttered to Link's shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Sheik'll look after Dark Link, I'm sure. But we've got places to be."

Link sighed. "Alright... We'll be back as soon as we can!" He turned and ran in the direction of Hyrule Field once again, Navi following close behind.

Sheik watched them leave, then turned to Dark Link, who, no longer trying to hide how much pain he was in, was slumped on the ground.


	24. Shadowed Dreams

**Originally, this chapter and the next chapter were going to be merged together, but then this one turned out longer than I expected, and I haven't posted anything for a few days, so... Here ya go! ^_^**

And so, my thankies go to sabataco11 for favouriting me, and to Dyrezz, ShadowMario3, MasterShortPantsx3, FlaredSight, rj703, 00cLosetFreak00, Blake-Hero of Tyme, Koopa Koot and madlink007 for all the reviews ^.^

**For some reason, I found it pretty difficult to get this chapter down... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Shadow boy..._ Dark Link looked around. He wasn't sure where he was because it was pitch black, but he was filled with a feeling of uneasiness._ Join us, shadow boy..._ The voice that spoke to him was quiet, like a whisper carried from far away. He shuddered. As he looked around in the darkness, he could have sworn he saw a face.

The place fell into eerie silence for a moment. The darkness seemed to swallow even the sound of his breathing. He was beginning to wander if something was wrong with his ears when a quiet, steady beat reached them. He looked around, but saw nothing. It became more apparent that it was a drum beat as time went on.

_Come with us! Join us! You belong with us, shadow boy!_ More voices began to chant at him, as if they were trying to drown out one another. He was now certain he was seeing faces - with each new voice, another face seemed to appear before him. They swam in the air, floating like wisps of spirit, their expressions showing pain, misery or anger.

_Join us!_ Instead of just floating past him, one seemed to be flying at him. Panicked, he stumbled back out of the way. Some of the voices began to laugh. More of the spirits tried to attack him. He tried to call out and demand what they wanted from him, but it was as if his voice had been swallowed by the abyss. The only noises he made were stumbling footsteps as he desperately tried to dodge out of the way of the barrage of spectral faces.

_You belong with us!_ With a start, he noticed he was no longer standing in complete blackness, nothing above or below him. He stood on a broken wooden platform with the odd metal grate on it. Like some kind of broken ship's deck. As he peered over the splintered edge, he saw nothing but a writing sea of ethereal expressions calling out to him.

_Come with us!_ More spirits flew at him, and he now found himself pre-occupied with not only avoiding them, but not letting them push him to the edge of the platform. Then he noticed that splinters began to break away from the wooden floor and fall so far into the abyss of faces that they were no longer visible, and like that, the platform gradually shrank.

The attack paused for a second, and in the moment of peace Dark Link realized the drum beat was getting louder, almost deafening. As he raised his hands to his ears, the spirits began to dart about excitably._ He'll make him one of us! He'll make him join us! He will make him come to us!_

After only a moment's grace, the spirits all flew at him. They would have hit him, had the platform not split in half. Holding onto the remains of the splintering deck, he hung there with nothing between him and the mass of spirits below him. Only one face darted at him, but this one grazed his hand. A sensation of unbearable burning consumed his whole arm, and he found himself falling. He saw no platform above him, only the silhouette of a creature staring at him with a huge red eye.

_One of us! Be with us! Shadow boy belongs with us!_

He woke with a start, his breathing desperate and trembling, yet so, so relieving. Looking around he found himself back in the house in Kakariko Village. He sighed and sat up.

"Bad dream?" Sheik wandered over from the other side of the room and offered him a bottle of water.

"You could tell?" He muttered sarcastically. His throat was dry and his voice hoarse, so he took the bottle from Sheik and drained half of it. "Thanks." He paused to look at the bottle. "Did... Did Link leave this behind?" Sheik nodded, sitting on the crate by the bed. "I swear, the kid's lost without me." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sleeping didn't help, huh?"

"Not really..." He drank the rest of the watter and passed the empty bottle to Sheik.

She held the bottle in her lap, absentmindedly rubbing fingerprints off of it. "May I ask what your dream was about?"

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it."

"You were thrashing about in your sleep and kept yelling things like 'What do you want from me' and 'Leave me alone'." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You made it sound like a pretty big deal."

Feeling his cheeks turn red, he turned away. "Yeah... But it's my problem."

"A problem that could be a hindrance for Link?" She pressed.

"Maybe..."

"Do I need to play the Nocturne of Shadow to get this out of you?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

He winced. "You... You wouldn't..."

"I have an ominous feeling about whatever is going on, and your being secretive isn't helping."

He chuckled. "I can't help being so amazingly mysterious..."

Her expression unamused, she reached for her harp and began plucking the strings.

Dark Link covered his ears. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" He whined. "Just don't play that song..."

There was a moment's pause, in which she stared at him and he peered back, his hands still over his ears. "Well?"

"Please put that thing away, it's making me nervous..." He pointed at the harp.

Sheik shrugged, putting the harp away and sitting back down. "At least I'm now certain it was more than a headache."

"You know, for a princess, you're really mean." He muttered.

"I haven't been a princess for seven years, I don't have to be so prim and proper." She shrugged. "Anyway, your dream?"

He sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, really. I don't understand it myself." He looked at his hand, recalling the burning sensation and shuddered.

She echoed his sigh. "Now, why don't I believe you?" He shrugged. "Fine, I won't make you tell me. As long as you promise not to go and get Link killed."

"What?" Dark Link exclaimed. "What exactly are you expecting me to do? Go and try to push him off a cliff or something?! I'm not going to-" He broke off and paused. "Fine, I'll try not to get him killed."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks."

He chuckled. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"...Shut up."


	25. Through Time Itself

**I'm sorry it's been a while... I was planning to keep up with updating this story, but I suddenly had an entire 2 year course jumped on me... To be finished in two months. Luckily, I don't have to do that anymore, though, so I should be back to updating ^.^**

**So, this chapter is back to basics with just Link and Navi. I hope you enjoy :D My thanks go to justdoodlingaround and Yours truly-Female Link for favouriting this story, and to my loyal troupe of reviewers; Dyrezz, MasterShortPantsx3, FlaredSight, rj703, 00cLosetFreak00, ShadowMario3, Koopa Koot and Lady Fai... Thanks to you guys I'm nearly at 150 reviews! :D**

* * *

Link yawned. "I wonder how Dark Link is..."

"He was acting a little odd," Navi agreed. "But I'm sure Sheik'll look after him."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him, though?"

"Not a clue." Navi settled on his shoulder. "But I have a feeling it's something to do with that Nocturne of Shadow - that seems to be what caused it, at least." She glanced at him, taking in his troubled expression and the way he was absent mindedly biting his lip. "You're _actually_ worried about him, aren't you?"

"Well... Yeah. Face it, in all technicality, I've only been handling a sword for a few weeks. I'm no master. Yet I'm expected to defeat Ganondorf? I think I could use all the help I could get."

"Or maybe you really do swing that way." Navi chuckled. "Pun intended."

Link swatted her off his shoulder and began rifling in his pouch. "I have a freshly emptied bottle in here, and I am not afraid to- Oh, darn."

"What?" Navi watched him, fluttering a few meters away. He stopped walking and thrust both hands into his pouch. "You left it behind, didn't you?"

He sheepishly retrieved his hands from the depths of the bag and looked at her. "I guess so..."

She grinned. "Ah, so now I can make fun of you as much as I want, and you can't stop me!"

He stifled another yawn. "Geez, how are you so animated so late? I'm exhausted."

"Seriously? All you've done is walk across Hyrule Field!"

"Yeah, but... It's a long way..." He sighed. "It's alright for you, you can fly!"

"Wings get tired too!" She rebuked. "You just don't exercise enough!"

He sighed again. "Can we stop to rest soon?"

"Let's go back in time first. It's less dangerous there." She reasoned. "There? Then? ...I don't know." She began to fly off in the direction of the remains of Castle Town.

Link followed, dragging his feet. "Aww, come on... It's not that dangerous here-" He broke of with a scream as a ghost appeared in front of him. "W-What is that?!"

Navi darted towards it. "A big poe - a rare poe that is rumoured to appear in Hyrule Field alone." It faded and she halted where she was, pausing for a moment before fluttering back to Link. "Y'know, you scream like a girl..."

"Shut up," He hissed. "Let's just go. Back in time. And rest." He made a shooing motion at her. "Now. Go. Quickly."

"You're such a wuss." She muttered, flying though the gate of the town._ I bet he's forgotten about the Re-deads, too..._ She turned back to watch him wade through the water that lapped at the rotting remains of the drawbridge and sighed.

* * *

"You_ idiot_! Did you not think about playing the song_ before_ that thing tried to jump you?" Navi hissed.

"Um... No!" Link replied honestly. He brushed the dirt off the Ocarina from where he'd dropped it in a panic when the Re-dead latched itself onto his shoulders. "But I didn't die, right?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Just shut up and go back in time before they follow us."

"Um." He halted, looking dumbly at the dirty footprints he was traipsing into the temple and avoiding her gaze. "I don't... I don't actually know how..."

"What? Then why didn't you ask Sheik?"

"Well, it didn't actually occur to me until now."

"So why are we here?"

"Silly fairy. It's called the Temple of Time." He caught sight of her glaring and flinched. "And it's where I traveled through time in the first place, so I just assumed..."

She sighed. "Well, I don't know either. ...How about you try putting the sword back in the pedestal?"

Link silently did as she said, walking into the far end of the temple and making his way up to the pedestal. He drew the sword, running his gaze down its length. "Well, here goes!" Taking the Master Sword with both hands, he raised it above his head for a second before plunging it into the stone.

He paused and jumped down from the pedestal, peering at the sword. "Did... Did it work?" Before Navi could reply, he noticed the change in his voice and looked down at himself, back to being a child.

"Either that or I found another Kokiri child, and I don't remember doing that..." She muttered. "You okay? You look a little uneasy."

"I was just getting used to being older, and now I have to get used to being small again... I enjoyed being tall."

"Well, in this case, small is good, right? You've got a tiny little hole to crawl through at the bottom of that well."

"Yeah!" He raised a fist into the air. "Let's go and get that... um... What was that thing again?"

"Um... I think Sheik called it the eye of truth."

"Yeah! Let's go and get that thing!" He jumped happily down the steps and they made their way out into the market place of Hyrule Castle Town.


End file.
